Sinsonte
by CalicoUmbreon
Summary: Kamiki was just an average teen, until she died. Soon accepted into Los Noches, she is assigned as a certain Sexta Espada's fraccion. Will her cool, calm demeanor keep that bonehead Grimmjow out of trouble? Will her dedication to him bacome more?
1. New Life

**My first pure Bleach fanfic! Sorry if it starts out kinda slow; but that's just how I am! ^^' Don't own Bleach, only Kamiki. Hope ya luvs it!**

It was 12:00 midnight, and Kamiki had the _worst_ case of insomnia. Movies, books, and videogames were not helping her fall asleep. "Maybe I'll go for a walk." She muttered.

Throwing a bathrobe over her pyjamas, she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. Her shoulder-length blond-black streaked hair was pulled back in a backwards ponytail (you know, where the rubber band is at the end of the hair instead of the back of your hair?). Kamiki's eyes were closest to an orange color than anything.

"Good thing it's dark out. I look like a mutant!" she laughed good-naturedly.

Locking the door to her house behind her, like the way her family does, Kamiki strolled down the street. 'Karakura is such a nice place.' She mused. 'I think I'll stop by the park.' She took a left, and came to a crosswalk. The light said 'walk', and thinking it was clear to cross, continued walking.

As she was a third of the way across, an out-of-control car flew around the corner a block away and careened towards Kamiki. She heard it coming, glanced in the vehicle's direction, and panicked. Frozen in place, she kept turning her head left and right.

'Forward or back, forward or back, forward or back?!' She couldn't make up her mind. Finally, she sprang forward…into the immediate path of the car.

The hood hit her side with a dull _"Whump!"_ Kamiki felt a sharp pain in ber back as her spine snapped in two. She was thrown down the road twenty feet by the momentum of the car. She fell dead on the asphault.

Kamiki's POV

Ugh, what happened? I sat up and rubbed the back of my sore head. It was then I noticed that I was in the street a block from my house.

"Why am I..?" That was when I remembered what happened to me. "Oh my _God!_ I'm _dead!"_ How did this happen?! I should've listened to music! "Dammit!"

I stood up, and saw the chain fragment on my chest. Must come with the whole 'dead' thing. I pulled on it, and immediately wished I hadn't. "Aah!Damn!" That _hurt!_ Note to self: _never_ do that again!

Okay, so I'm dead. Now what? I heard a low grumbling from my stomach. Wow. I still need food. So, I went home, cleaned out the fridge _and_ the pantry. My stomach was _still_ making hungry noises.

"Wuss." I muttered to my belly. Taking one last look at my home, I went out the front door, never to return.

After that, I spent a lot of my time at the park. There were a few little kid ghosts who hung out there too, so I kept an eye out for them. I'm not really good with kids, so I'm glad they only came to me with little things, like 'he kicked sand at me!' and 'I hurt my knee!' Every once in a while, I would see someone in a black kimono rushing off in some random direction. I didn't think too much on it, until the monster came.

I was on the swing set late one night, after getting the three little kids to sleep in a nearby grassy area. I was going really fast, trying to go as high as possible. So I can fell the wind on my face, you know? So anyway, I had my eyes closed, pretending I was flying, (yes, I still pretend. So sue me!) when I heard a sound like tearing metal high above me.

I looked up, and saw a _hole_ in the _sky!_ A creature that could best be bescribed as a masked scorpion poked it's head out. It let out a horrible cry. Like a human and an animal under torture or something. He crawled out the hole and dropped about 50 yard in front of me and the kids.

I jumped out of the swing and raced to the huddled children. "Run and hide in the woods!" I yelled. "Let me distract it!"

Without even a word in argument, they ran off in the direction I told them to. The scorpion howled again, and started to scuttle after them.

"Oh, no you don't!" I grabbed it's tail and pulled back as hard as I could.

It turned around, and swung one if it's enormous claws at me. Without thinking, I yanked the tail in the pincher's path. The tail was severed in an instant. The monster roared in pain and anger.

I dropped the stinger and took off like a shot. I could hear the scorpion coming after me, and getting closer every second. 'Run, run, gotta run, just keep runnin'.' I thought frantically. I ran towards the monkeybar dome, and baseball slid through one of the spaces.

'Maybe this will-' my thought was cut short as the scorpion's claws shredded the metal bars to pieces. "Don't you ever take a break?!" I sprinted away from the monster, but I was getting tired, slowing down.

Exhausted, I tripped on my bathrobe (yes, I still had it. I _died_ in it!), accidentally allowing the creature to catch up. 'I'm going to die, _again._' I realized, and resigned myself to my fate.

The scorpion grabbed my chain, and pulled it out of me. The pain was _unbearable._ I screamed and howled for what seemed like hours.

When I finally stopped, I looked around. For some reason, it swiveled much smoother. I also seemed taller, and my diaphragm really hurt. I looked down, and…whoa.

I'm a _bird_. I'm a white and grey _bird_ covered in…I'm wanting to say armour? And I had a hole in my chest. I held up my arm, but it's not an arm anymore. It's a wing. Well, at least I look cool at any rate.

I was _really_ hungry now. But I had to make sure that the little kids were okay.

Amazingly, my new body knew how to fly. Good thing too, 'cause it would've been a real pain to learn all this stuff. I launched myself into the air pretty fast, and flew towards the woods where I sent the kids.

"Hello?" I called as I landed. No one answered. "It's me, Kamiki." Still nothing.

'They must've left…' I realized. Oh, well. I took off into the sky, and flew off. As I went over Karakura, I noticed that everything looked so peaceful. Suddenly, some new instinct told me to land somewhere below. I followed this instinct, and ended up in an alley. There was a ghost person, who seemed to be scared of me. He was curled up in the fetal position, scared stiff.

"Hey." I said. "Oui!" No response. Now what? My instincts were nagging at me along with my stomach. _'Eat him…'_ Wait, what? No! But I still came closer…and closer…NO!!

I regained control of my body and leapt straight up in the air. I flew far away from that alley, right back to the park. I landed in a tree, tucked in my wings, and thought.

'I need something to eat. Apparently I eat souls, but I don't want to! I f I can just get away…' Suddenly, an idea struck me. That hole, or portal, or whatever that the scorpion came through! If I knew how to do that…

But my new-found instincts gave me that information. I flew up, and opened a portal in the sky. It was completely dark inside, and there was no ground. I darted in, and the opening closed behind me. Another hole opened ahead of me a ways, and I breezed right through.

The first thing I saw on the other side was a vast desert, as far as the eye could see. How dull. I flew out a little, and landed in a white crystalline tree. A lot happened to me in the last few hours, and I fell asleep with my head tucked under a wing.

When I woke up in the morning, a sun was out, but rising from the west. Odd. I sensed a presence below me, and looked down. A masked coyote was staring up at me with hungry yellow eyes.

"H'lo." I said. The coyote liked it's chops, never taking it's eyes off me. "Go away."

"Why not come down here and we'll share a bite to eat?" the coyote asked, ignoring my previous statement.

'Apparently we can eat our own kind.' I realized. 'Good. No humans' "I will not."

"Are you sure..?"

"Yes!" I said stubbornly.

"Fine then…" The coyote turned to walk away, going out a few strides. Suddenly, he turned around lightning fast and leapt up at me! I jumped up as fast as I could, and I heard his teeth snap shut just below me.

"I gotta kill this guy somehow.' I thought. So, I gathered up my courage, and dive-bombed my assailant.

The coyote yelped in surprise, and tried to run. Bad move. I sunk my clawed feet into the scruff of his neck and drove my beak into the back of his head again and again.

Finally, the coyote gave one last shudder, and fell, his brains destroyed. I removed it's tail as a trophy. I wondered how to eat it, but not for long. _'A konzui…'_ I began to breathe in, but none of it went into my lungs. The coyote began to disappear, and my stomach began to fill.

When I was finished, the only thing remaining was the tail. I hung the trophy on one of the highest branches of my tree.

And thus began my life (well, afterlife) as a hollow in Hueco Mundo.

**Lots of action in this one. Not my first action scenes, but I think I could've added more details. Reviews are luv! X3**


	2. Hueco Mundo

**Yayz for chapter two! Like I said, my stories start out pretty slow, so no Grimmy in this or the last chapter. But he's in the next one, I swear! I do not own Bleach or anything in it except for Kamiki. Enjoi! ^^**

I soon developed a schedule living here in Hueco Mundo. When I woke up in the morning, I would fly off, looking for other Hollows to eat. Until I found out that one of my powers was voice hypnosis, then I would just sing a sad and lonely song and some weak-minded fool would walk right into my trap. For the first week or so, I would spend some time building an enormous bird nest for myself out of some crystalline tree branches. Once that was finished, I practically had nothing to do.

So I began to explore. It was pretty much the same thing everywhere, until I saw this _enormous_ white castle. Apparently, Hueco Mundo did have at least one significant landmark.

I perched in a tree close to one of the entrances."Hey! What is this place?" I called.

The door opened, and out came a _Soul Reaper_ of all things! He had shiney silver hair and really squinty eyes. "Why, hello!" he said.

"What is this place?" I repeated.

"How rude! You show up unannounced and start asking questions without even saying 'hello' or introducing yourself!" the Soul Reaper said.

I rolled my eyes. My name is Kamiki, a'aight? What is this place?"

"Better." His grin had _never_ left his face; it was sorta creepy. "This is Las Noches, Lord Aizen's base of operations for when he fights the Soul Society. My name is Gin Ichimaru."

Hmm…Gin…grin…definitely creepy. "Oh, izzat all?" I replied.

"We're lookin' for strong Hollows to turn into Arrancars." Gin said. "Care ta join?"

Arrancars? I _know_ I've heard that word before… "Maybe later." I answered.

"Alright. Goodbye then!" Gin waved and went back inside, closing the door behind him.

"Creepy little man." I muttered to myself, and took off.

Inside Las Noches

Gin quickly made his way back to Aizen's throne room. Aizen and Tosen were already there, waiting.

"That Hollow you sensed was there, just like ya said." Gin said to Aizen.

"Of course. Did she accept our invitation?" Aizen asked.

"I think so. She said that she'd come back." Gin answered.

"Good. It will give her time to strengthen." Aizen mused.

"My lord," Tosen began, "Why pay so much attention to this one particular Hollow?"

"Because of her spiritual pressure. Even as a Whole, she had great potential. We must keep an eye on her." Aizen finished.

Kamiki's POV

So, someone's making Arrancars, huh? I _know_ I've heard that word _somewhere_ before!

Soon, I returned to my regular schedule, but for one thing. I went out intentionally eating other Hollows. I became stronger, and my hunting carried me farther.

One day, I came to a grove of crystal trees I hadn't seen before. It was really interesting. I went deep into the woods, curious about it. Eventually, I came to a source of high spiritual pressure. I crept forward, not knowing what to expect. There was a large, thick crystalline dome of briars with an entrance I could just barely squeeze through. Inside the briars was an open space, something I didn't expect, much less what was in the center of the clearing.

There was a teen in white, sound asleep! I could tell he was some kind of hollow, because he had a mask fragment that looked like part upper jaw, part curved spikes going around the right side of his head. He had seafoam green hair, and his shirt was open just enough to show a small hollow on his chest. He looked about 17, but I know looks can be deceiving in the afterlife.

I backed out slowly and without a sound. I don't wanna bother this guy; he could kill me faster than I could blink! I accidentally brushed against a branch, making it rustle a little. I froze, waiting to see what would happen.

His face twitched a little, but he didn't wake up.

I exited the briar quickly, and took off. What a strange hollow. He looked almost human! I wonder if he works for that Aizen person?

And with that final thought, I continued my hunt.

Soon, I changed once again.

I had just eaten another Hollow, when a sharp pain occurred where my hollow was; my diaphragm. I tightened my jaw to keep from screaming. There was a flash of white light, and I went numb.

When the numb sensation left, I found that I had a human shape once more. Instead of a songbird, I was in a grey and white fluttery dress. I still had my wings, but now they were grey with a single large white spot in the center, and they were located on my back.

What _I_ couldn't process was the fact I had _hands_ again! I held them in front of me, turning them about, examining them. They seem to be in working order. But how's my voice?

"'Tis a gift to be simple, 'Tis a gift to be free…" I sang. Still have my voice.

I turned my face to the sky, and took off, a brand new Vasto Lorde.

**Kind of a dull chapter, but now there's at least three characters any Bleach fan would recognize! And I added a little cameo character in there; I wonder who he could be...? Heh heh heh! We'll find out later. Grimmy's POV in next chapter! Reviews are luv!**


	3. Transtions

**Hey, guys! The plot finally speeds up a little in this chapter. I don't own Bleach (so wish I did though!), only Kamiki. Hopes ya luv it! ^^**

Inside Las Noches

"There's a new Vasto Lorde." came Aizen's voice. "Who shall I send to retrieve them?" he pondered.

"I can have Grimmjow on it immediately." Gin said.

"You do that."

Grimmjow's POV

I was in the practice range, firing one _cero_ after another. Didn't miss a single target.

I had actually been having a good day. Until that weasel-faced bastard Gin showed up.

"Hello, Grimmy. Havin' fun?" Gin asked as he walked up.

"Yeah, actually." I snarled. "Go stand in front of that last target over there." I pointed to the far right.

"I'm gonna hafta say no to that one." The bastard said calmly. "Listen, Aizen has an assignment for ya. Gotta find this Vasto Lorde for him."

"WHAT?!" My last _cero_ missed the target by a mile.

"Might wanna work on yer aim there, Grimmy." The little weasel left.

"Grr…" that bastard really knows how to piss me off.

In the desert, I used my _pesquisa _to search for the Vasto Lorde. There! In the east! He'd better come quietly. And if he doesn't…I've been working on my aim.

I sense the Vasto Lorde ahead of me, over a sand dune. I walk to the top and look down.

There's a _girl_ sitting at the base of a tree. The big grey wings tell me that she isn't human. She's got her back turned at me, humming and scratching something in the bark.

"Oui!" I shouted. "Hollow!"

She turned around, and I could see the bird mask that she wore. "Yes?"

"Come with me." I ordered. "You're going to Las Noches."

"Las Noches…" she said in a quiet voice. "Oh yeah!" she snapped her fingers like she just remembered something. "That big white castle I saw a while ago!"

"Good. You already know the way." I said "Let's go."

She walked up next to me, and I could see the carvings she was making. "What's that?" I asked, pointing.

She turned, and said "I was carving those in my tree because I only just got my hands back, and I wanted to be sure they work right."

So she hasn't been a Vasto Lorde for long. Che.

"Hey…uh, blue hair guy…" she started to reach to pull on my sleeve, but I snatched her wrist before she got the chance.

"First off, _do not touch me!"_ I snarled, throwing her hand back at her. I didn't notice how warm her skin was. "And second, my name is not _'blue hair guy'_, it's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"I was just gonna ask how long the trip would be." She said in a small voice.

I blinked in surprise. Normally a Vasto Lorde is all stuck-up and bitchy, but not this one. How weird.

She spread out her wings and took off, flying back towards Las Noches.

What the-what a bitch! She left without me! When I get back, that little shit better watch it.

Kamiki's POV

When I arrived back at my tree after transforming into a Vasto Lorde, I noticed that all the Hollow trophies gave it a haunted, melancholy look. I wonder how I can make it look more cheerful? I never tested out my hands, maybe I could carve something.

I walked up to the base of the tree and sat down. Hmm…maybe some stars would look nice. I start to carve the stars out with my finger nails when I sense a powerful entity coming behind me. After a moment I hear someone climbing the sand dune.

"Oui! Hollow!" a deep male voice shouts.

I turned around, and saw an 18 or so teen with blue hair, a jaw sectioned mask fragment over one side of his face, and an open front jacket (that showed off his very nice chest). I couldn't help but stare as I answered "Yes?"

"Come with me. You're going to Las Noches." He said. I could tell I had no choice in the matter.

"Las Noches…" I racked my brain for where I heard of it. "Oh yeah!" I snapped my fingers in realization. "That big white castle I saw a while ago!" _God,_ that seemed like _ages_ ago!

"Good. You already know the way. Let's go." The blue haired guy said.

I walked up the sand dune, not wanting to waste any time getting to Las Noches. He looked back at where I was sitting. He pointed and asked "What's that?"

I looked behind me to see what he was asking about. Oh, my stars. "I was carving those in my tree because I only just got my hands back, and I wanted to be sure they work right." I explained.

Come to think of it, my legs have changed considerably, too. Will I be able to travel on foot as well as I can fly?

I reached out to get the blue haired man's attention. "Hey…uh, blue hair guy…"

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and _squeezed_ really hard! "First off, _do not touch me!"_ he hissed at me as he flung my arm away. "And second, my name is not _'blue hair guy'_, its Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

I can't _believe_ this guy! "I was just gonna ask how long the trip would be." I said a hurt tone.

Grimmjow blinked with a surprised look on his face.

I take off before he can say anything else. I soar as high as I can, lock my wings into place, and settle in for a long glide. When I settle in a comfortable flight position, my eyes water up and a single, solitary tear falls from behind my mask.

What a bonehead! I hope the others at Las Noches are a lot nicer. My flight is uneventful, and I arrive just before the sun set below the horizon. I knock on the door, and step back.

The door opens, and Gin is once again the one that answers. "Well hello!" he greeted me. "Ya seem kinda familiar. Have we met?"

"I came here once before as an adjuchas." I explained. "My name is Kamiki."

"Oh, the rude little bird!" Gin exclaimed, smacking the side of his head. "And now look at ya! Such a pretty little Vasto Lorde!"

"Not really." I said, a little embarrassed by his comment. "I came to join in. I might have come later, if this Grimmjow guy hadn't come and gotten me."

"So _you're_ the new Vasto Lorde!" Gin said. "We've been waiting for ya! Come in!" he stood aside to let me pass.

He came in, and motioned for me to follow. "So where's Grimmy?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Grimmjow! Where is he?" Gin clarified.

"Oh. Flying's a lot faster than walking." I explained. "I left without him."

"Oh well. He'll be back in a few hours then, I suppose." Gin said, sounding unconcerned.

We walked a long ways into the castle. I examined my wrist, the one that Grimmjow grabbed. It was an ugly purple color. Yep, definitely a bruise. I was just about ready to ask how much further we had when we came to some large white doors.

"Here we are!" Gin said cheerfully. "Just step right in, and we'll get ya all set up!" He opened one of the doors, and we went inside. A black guy with opaque glasses and a man with a cold face and brown hair were inside, waiting.

"Is this our new Hollow?" the brown haired man asked.

"Yes, lord Aizen. Remember that Hollow that came right up to the door? This is her. Kamiki." Gin answered.

"Very good." Aizen's voice sounded cold as space. I don't think I can trust this guy. "Come this way."

I had no choice but to obey. I could tell from his spiritual pressure that he wasn't someone you wanted to piss off. He led me to a cot that was placed near a pedestal with a little crystal sphere placed on it. "Kaname, come here and help Kamiki put her bandages on." Aizen said.

The black guy (Kaname, I guess) came forward and picked up some bandages lying on the cot. "Sit down." He told me. I did as I was told, and almost began to panic when he began wrapping my head up like a mummy. Luckily, he finished quickly, and told me to lie down.

As I did so, the crystal began to glow in a strange, indescribable color. I heard the doors close as the Soul Reapers left the room. I suddenly became sleepy, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Grimmjow's POV

Sonidoing back to Las Noches, I felt something like a raindrop hit my face. Weird, it doesn't rain here in Hueco Mundo. I wiped it off, and tasted it. Yetch, salty! I look up, to see where the offending water droplet came from. Imagine my surprise when I see that Vasto Lorde I was sent to find is flying over head.

Is she _crying?_ Hollows aren't supposed to _cry!_ What a baby! But something still makes me uncomfortable. Is she crying because of me? For some reason that makes me more uncomfortable, and that angers me. Why should I care what she does? It's not _my_ problem!

I thought about it all the way back to Las Noches. I finally got back a few hours after dark. I let myself into my quarters; the tower with the number 'six' on it. Exhausted, I didn't even bother looking for my fraccion before I went into my room and fell asleep.

The next day, I went looking for one of my fraccion.

"Did a new Vasto Lorde show up yesterday?" I demanded from D-Roy.

"Yes, actually. A rather nice looking girl, too." He answered."Why?"

I wondered at how to answer that one. "I need a new fraccion." I lied.

"Oh, great!" he said. "I can't wait to tell the others!"

Aw, fuck! Now everyone's gonna _expect_ a new fraccion, and a _girl_ at that! As much as I hate to do it (and I really mean _hate_), I'm gonna have to ask that fucker Aizen a favor. I went to Aizen's throne room and knocked on the door before I entered. (_God_ I hate formalities!) I bowed to one knee and said "lord Aizen?"

"What is it, Grimmjow? You don't usually come in unless I call a meeting." Aizen said. I could just picture him all high-and-mighty on that overgrown stool of his.

"That new Arrancar in the hogyoku room. I would like her as my new fraccion." I said, standing up.

"Fine. I'll see that she is. But understand that if she isn't, I'll replace her as a new Espada." The little fucker answered.

I nodded. "Understood."

I left the room and headed for the practice range. Why had I said that I needed her as a new fraccion? I already had five of them! I decided not to think on it too much.

Kamiki's POV

As I sleep in the room with the crystal sphere, I can almost feel myself changing. About what seemed like two weeks of slumber, it felt like something shattered from my face. Two more weeks pass by, and all the while I can tell I'm growing stronger.

Finally, in a burst of power one month after I was first bandaged, the gauze fell away and I was exposed to a room of people, a new Arrancar. I felt around my head, and found my mask fragment to be like an angel's halo and to the left slightly atop my head.

Gin, Aizen, and Tosen were there, as was Grimmjow and a few others.

"Hello, Kamiki." Aizen greeted. "How do you like your new power?"

"It's…different, somehow." I answered. "What did that sphere do to me, lord?"

"It gave you Soul Reaper powers. You are now more powerful than ever. Strong enough, even, to be in my Espadas, my top ten fighters." He explained.

Grimmjow looked alarmed, even angry as lord Aizen said this.

"If you don't mind, sir, I think I would rather work my way up to that position." I said. Don't want that numbskull Grimmjow to kill me, whatever that reason may be.

"Very well then." Aizen didn't seem to object to my suggestion. "I will assign you as Grimmjow's fraccion."

_Huh???_ A fraccion? What's that? I certainly don't like the sound of it, though.

"Che. Whatever." Grimmjow just looked bored by the whole ordeal. "Come with me, girl."

Guessing I was supposed to follow his orders, I got up and followed. My pyjamas and bathrobe I wore when I died had rematerialized during my final transformation, and swished against the cold marble floor. Grimmjow didn't try to talk to me as we walked down the hallway, and I was secretly grateful. But it also worried me. What was in store for me as his fraccion?

He finally stopped in front of an ordinary door and walked in. I stayed where I was. "What are you doing?" Grimmjow demanded. "Do you think I'm gonna be seen with you looking like that for longer than I have to?"

Oh, a uniform? That's…okay, I guess. I follow him inside without saying a word. There's another Arrancar woman there standing at attention.

"What can I do for you, Grimmjow-sama?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Get her a uniform." Grimmjow said, pointing back at me.

"Anything in particular?" she questioned.

"Che. I don't care; let her pick, or something." Grimmjow really _did_ seem not to care.

"Come with me, please." The woman asked me. I followed her into an _enormous_ room full of clothes on hangars. It looked almost like a department store. And everything was _white_ with black trim. "Do you know your size?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." I said. "Fourteen in pants and medium petite in shirts."

She led me to an aisle with clothes in my size, and I selected some semi-button up collared shirts and cargo pants. All in the same style. She then led me back near the front of the room and told me to change into one if them inside a little room.

When I came out, I still had my pyjamas and bathrobe. "Would you like me to dispose of those?" the Arrancar woman asked, indicating them.

"No, thank you." I said.

She led me back to where Grimmjow was waiting. He took one look at what I was holding , and said "Is that all you got? And throw out that crap." He pointed at my old clothes.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He grumped.

Sourpuss.

I followed him through the castle and out it, back in the desert. I looked at my wrist. It had started to heal, but it was still really obvious. He went towards one of the ten towers and waited. I noticed that it had the number 'six' on it.

'This must be his quarters.' I realized.

"Hey, girl." He stopped me when I caught up, and took my wrist; the same one he had bruised a month ago. Grimmjow glanced at it, then let go.

"What is it, Grimmjow-sama?" I asked, worried.

"I just wanted to…" He looked kind of embarrassed. Why was he embarrassed? "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did." He said in a hurried voice.

_Huh?_ Is he really apologizing for that? Didn't strike me as that kind of person. "Um…okay." I was genuinely confused.

Grimmjow only arched an eyebrow at me before opening the door and going inside. "Come on." He ordered.

I followed him quietly for a few floors until he came to a door. He seemed a little hesitant to open it, but he eventually did. The door flung open and hit the wall with a resounding slam. Five other Arrancar jumped at the sound and stood up.

"This is the new fraccion…" Grimmjow seemed at a loss for my name.

"Kamiki." I supplied.

"Shutup!" He snapped at me. Jeez, what a grouch! "The new fraccion Kamiki. If you give her any grief, you'll have me to answer to." Grimmjow finished, and went off to do whatever it is he does.

The other fraccion seemed to relax a little when Grimmjow left the room, and came over to meet me.

"Hello," a guy with long blond hair spoke first. "My name is Ilfort. Don't mind Grimmjow-sama, he just likes to assert his authority." Ilfort's mask fragment looked like a bull's horn and part of a forehead. "That's Edorad, D-Roy, Shawlong, and Nakim."

"It's nice to meet you. You already know _my_ name." I said.

"So _you're_ the new fraccion!" D-Roy exclaimed, pulling me into a chokehold like grip.

On instinct, I grabbed his arm and flipped him on the floor karate-style. The shell-like mask fragment cracked against the floor.

Suddenly there were fast, loud footsteps approaching the door. Grimmjow busted the door open and yelled "What's going on in here?!"

"He jumped me." I pointed at the now unconscious D-Roy.

Grimmjow just looked aggravated. "Don't make me come back here again." He said as he left once again.

Grimmjow's POV

The day finally came when the Vasto Lorde I was ordered to find was unwrapped in the hogyoku room. When the bandages came off, she was in pink pajamas and a black bathrobe. Weird, most new Arrancars don't have anything under the bandages. Her hair was black and blond striped and her eyes were…orange?! What the hell kind of girl was this?!

I wasn't really paying any attention until Aizen said "Strong enough, even, to be in my Espadas, my top ten fighters."

What?! Am I going to be _replaced?_ Not gonna happen!

The girl must have seen my expression at that point, because she said "If you don't mind, sir, I think I'd rather work my way up to that position."

"Very well, then. I will assign you as Grimmjow's fraccion." The rat bastard said, ending the meeting.

"Che. Whatever. Come with me, girl." I ordered. I left the room and went to the uniforms room.

I opened the door and entered. The girl stayed in the hallway. "What are you doing? Do you think I'm gonna be seen with you looking like that for longer than I have to?" I said angrily. She follows me inside quietly. She's hardly said a word; what is she, retarded?

The Arrancar stationed here scurried up. "What can I do for you, Grimmjow-sama?" she asked.

"Get her a uniform." I told her, jerking my thumb in my fraccion's direction.

"Anything in particular?" the Arrancar questioned.

What? Does she honestly expect me to know anything about girl's clothes? "Che. I don't care; let her pick, or something."

I waited for them to pick out some clothes. When they came out, my fraccion was carrying some cargo pants, some collared shirts, and the pajamas and bathrobe.

"Is that all you got?" I asked. "And throw out that crap." I pointed at the colorful bundle of sleepwear.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I said so."

She didn't question any further, but it didn't seem like she wanted to throw them out.

As we were walking back towards my headquarters, I saw her examine her wrist out of the corner of my eye. It was a nasty purple and yellowish color. Did I do that? I started to feel rotten for it. I have a code of honor, for chrissakes!

"Hey, girl." I stopped her before I went in my headquarters. I took her wrist and looked at it. Purple and yellow bruising, just as I thought. It looked pretty bad. I dropped her wrist.

"What is it, Grimmjow-sama?" she asked, sounding worried.

"I just wanted to…" This is so embarrassing! Just say it already! "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did." I said quickly.

"Um…okay."

What kind of girl _was_ this? "Come on." I said, opening the door.

I led her to the room where the other fraccion stayed, and hesitated. There weren't any other girls in there. How will the others treat her?

Wait, why am I thinking this?! She's a Vasto Lorde, for chrissakes! I busted the door open, making sure it banged against the wall. The five fraccion inside jumped in surprise.

"This is the new fraccion…" Wait, what's her name? I'm sure I've heard someone mention it somewhere.

"Kamiki." She spoke up.

"Shutup!" I snapped. "The new fraccion Kamiki. If you give her any grief, you'll have me to answer to." There, that should keep them off her.

Wait, why does that keep popping up? I wonder about it as I walk down the hall. Something about her makes me worry. It makes no sense!

Suddenly, I hear a loud crack from the room. What the hell was that?! I run back and fling open the door. "What's going on in here?!"

Kamiki pointed at a passed out D-Roy like a little kid placing the blame on someone else. "He jumped me."

I knew this would happen! But at least she handled it herself. "Don't make me come back here again." I growled as I left.

That stupid fucktard D-Roy! If this keeps up, it could be a problem. Kamiki may not have any trouble knocking anyone out when she's awake, but jumping someone when they're asleep is a whole other matter.

Kamiki's POV

"Okay, anyone does that again, I will personally rip your lungs out." I warned the other fraccion after Grimmjow left. "Now, which bunk's mine?"

There was an empty bed in the corner of the room, and I set down the clothes I was carrying. "So can anyone tell me what it is a fraccion does?" I asked, plopping down on the bed next to my clothes.

"Basically, all we do is what Grimmjow tells us to do." Nakim shrugged.

"And when there's nothing _to_ do..?" I started folding my shirts and putting them in a stack.

"I don't think that anyone cares about what we do with our own spare time." Edorad stated.

"Wow, that's easy." I snorted. "So it's alright if I go exploring this gigantic tower?"

"I don't see why not." Shawlong said.

"Cool. See ya's then!" I put the last pair of pants on the sheets and jumped up and out the door.

**So, that's chapter three. Finally got some Grimmjow in this story! Sorry about all the repetition, but I thought it would be a good idea to show both Kamiki's and Grimmjow's perspectives. Tell me if it gets too confusing, though. And remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	4. Zanpakuto

**Yay, chapter four! And my two reviews! I realize that I've been apologizing a lot, and I don't know why. Maybe I'm overly polite. Anyways, I don't own Bleach, all I own is Kamiki. You know, that name means 'divinity', I think. I actually touch in on 'Warriors' by Erin Hunter in this story. If you read it, you'll recognize it. Hope joo luvs da story! ^^**

Kamiki's POV

After living in that communal bed room for three weeks, I am _disgusted_. Those guys are so sloppy and slobish! They leave their stuff all over the floor, and I end up tripping all over it. Shawlong is the only one who ever picks up after himself, but that still leaves four other people's belongings. Including some things a classy sophisticate like me should never have to see. (Like, think _filthy underwear!_) And I don't even want to mention how many times I've woken up in the middle of the night to find D-Roy standing over me, breathing loudly. How many times have I busted that pervert's nose?

So that's how I came to find myself searching the place for an empty room to have all to myself. But all the rooms I've come across have all kinds of crap stored in them.

"Aaugh! This is so IRRITATING!" I yelled, slamming the door to the umpteenth storage room crammed full of boxes to the rafters. I stormed down the hallway, nearly bumping into Grimmjow along the way. "Sorry, Grimmjow-sama." I muttered , and slipped around him before I could get an earful of 'don't touch me' all over again.

Much to my surprise, he started to walk alongside me. "What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked…I'm not wanting to say politely, but I guess its Grimmjow's type of polite.

"I'm just looking for an empty room." I answered tiredly.

"Why would that be?"

"I need a little…privacy." I answered, not sure how he would react.

"As in..?" Grimmjow trailed off.

"As in I don't want to be tripping over God-knows-how-old filthy boxers every morning." I replied.

"Che. You are such a wuss." Grimmjow muttered.

"Hey-!" I turned, only to find no one next to me. "What the..?" Damn, he's fast!

Grimmjow's POV

"Aaugh! This is so IRRITATING!" a certain female voice shouted down the hall.

_What_ is going on? Kamiki comes down the hall and mutters "Sorry, Grimmjow-sama." as she brushes past me.

Something seems…_off_ about her. Without even realizing it, I walk up next to her and fall into step. "What are you doing?" I ask irritably.

"I'm just looking for an empty room."

"Why would that be?" I ask.

"I just need a little…privacy." Kamiki said slowly.

"As in..?"

"As in I don't want to be tripping over God-knows-how-old filthy boxers every morning." she answered.

What the hell is wrong with those guys? "Che. You are such a wuss." I mutter, and sonido away before she can respond.

I suppose a girl _would_ have some problems in a room full of guys. I stop in front of the room she just saw. It's stuffed full of boxes, but it's not a very big room. It shouldn't be that much of a problem moving them. I try to lift one of them, but it practically weighs a _ton!_ What's in this, anyway? I open it up, and see that it's packed with old weights.

"Che. This is going to take more than one person to clean out." I set the box down and go get Edorad and Nakim.

"You two. I've got a job for you." I tell them. "There's a storage room we need to clean out."

Kamiki's POV

One day, after I had given up finding an empty room, guess who should show up with a smug look plastered all over his face? That's right, Grimmjow.

"Why do _you_ look so depressed?" he asked in a cocky tone.

"There is not a _single_ empty room in this _entire_ tower." I answer, turning my head away.

"Then why was I able to find one not that far from here?" It seemed impossible but Grimmjow sounded even _more_ proud.

I snapped my head back around. "Say _what?!_" I just couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice. "I searched all over the place! How could I miss one?"

"_You_ have only been here for a little over a month." Grimmjow stated. "_I_ have been here for _years._ Of course I would know this place like the back of my hand."

That gave me an idea. "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" I shouted, pointing at Grimmjow's left arm.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Grimmjow shouted and began to examine his arm.

"Gotcha!" I laughed. "I just _had_ to do that!"

Grimmjow put his arm down and glared at me. "Very funny." he growled.

"Sorry, but you totally asked for it." I shrugged. "Always expect the unexpected."

"Che. Sure." Grimmjow muttered. "Do you want to see your new room or not?"

"Yes, I would." I answered.

The room Grimmjow was talking about was just around the corner from the room that all the other fraccion shared. Odd thing was, I'm pretty sure that I'd already checked this room.

"Um, Grimmjow-sama, I think that I already-"

"No you didn't." he snapped, interrupting me. "You must've missed this one." There was something about his tone that I didn't want to argue with.

I took the doorknob, all the while examining Grimmjow's face. He actually looked pretty proud of himself. Turning my attention to the door, I opened it…

To find a decent sized room with a single bed, dresser, desk, and nightstand. Everything was white, of course. (Is anything in Las Noches _not_ white?) It was pretty blinding.

"Wow…this is…really nice, Grimmjow-sama." I said, bewildered. "Thank you."

"You _owe_ me, Kamiki." Grimmjow crowed.

"HUH?!" I turned around to catch him smirking like a madman.

"You owe me _big_ time!" Grimmjow's smirk could _not_ have gotten bigger.

"Well…well what do you want?" I ask warily.

Grimmjow thought for a moment, then this look came over his face. "Now what makes you different from the rest of my fraccion..?" he asked.

"I'm a Vasto Lorde…" I answered.

"What else?" Grimmjow continued to smirk.

"I don't look like a total moron…"

Now Grimmjow was getting a little angry. "You're a _girl._" He answered his own question.

"And what of it?" I didn't like where this was going.

"There's something you and I could do that we would both like…" Grimmjow said, with this _very_ suggestive tone.

"_NO_." I answered. "I know what you're thinking, and _no_. I am not like that; I will pay you back, but _not_ like that!"

"HA! I got you back!" Grimmjow laughed. "But you still _owe_ me."

The smug little bastard.

"Yeah, yeah!" I waved, and shut the door behind me, locking Grimmjow out. Listening to be sure that he left, I examined my new room once again. Blindingly white. "This is gonna give me a headache." I murmured, thinking of more that just the room. I think I saw some paint cans in one of the rooms…

Grimmjow's POV

When I was coming back from the target range the day after I had showed Kamiki her new room, I heard faint music in the tower.

"What is this?" I muttered irritably. I began searching for where the sound was coming from, and found that the higher I went, the louder it got. Eventually I got to Kamiki's room and pressed my ear against the door. It was much louder on the other side.

I banged my fist on the door. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" I yelled.

Kamiki turned the music down and opened the door a crack. "Nothing's going on, Grimmjow-sama." She answered in a hurried voice. "Just listening to music."

"Bullshit. You're hiding something." I accused. "Why would you have the door shut?" I shoved the door open so that I could come in, and found that she had painted the walls.

"What the fuck did you _do?!_" I shouted. The walls _and_ ceiling were a deep purple with yellowish white stars here and there.

"I painted my room." Kamiki stated defiantly. "All that white was giving me a migraine."

I was _furious_. "Do you know how much trouble this can get you into?!" I shouted.

"What do you care about what happens to me?" she asked.

"I don't!" I snapped. "But Aizen-"

"Couldn't care less." Kamiki interrupted me. "Do you _ever_ see him walking around Las Noches? I'll bet anytime random time of the day, you'll find him in the throne room or the hogyoku room."

Hmm, now that I think of it, those two head-lackeys he dragged along with him do all the wandering around. "Fine, you can keep the paint. But why did you paint the nighttime sky?" I ask.

Kamiki sighed and looked at the walls sadly. "There are no stars in all of Hueco Mundo." She replied quietly. "If I can bring a few, even if they don't shine, into this dreary little world, then that would make me so happy." She closed her eyes and just stood there, basking in imaginary starlight.

"Kamiki…"

"Besides," she smiled suddenly. "It has a kind of symmetry. A mural of the night sky in Las Noches! Am I good or what?"

"I think you're the only one who sees that." I sweat-dropped. "But don't let it go to your head." And with that final statement, I turned and left the room.

Kamiki's POV

After Grimmjow left the room, I looked at my mural some more. Nighttime skies always seemed so beautiful to me, like anything could happen. I walked over and plopped on my bed. It was soo embarrassing to have Grimmjow just walk right in my room! My stomach did flip-flops at the thought. I'm so glad I learned not to stare at his chest.

I glanced at my zanpaku-to, which I had attained just two weeks ago. I had only had a few chances to really practice with it, and I had no confidence in my abilities to wield it properly. I took it from the wall where I had hung it up, and sat cross-legged with it in my lap.

'Speak to me, please, zanpaku-to.' I thought. 'Tell me your name!'

I thought I heard a faint fluttering in my ears. **'But you already know my name.'**

'Do I?' OMG, I actually heard it this time!

'**Yes. But if you must be reminded, you must open your eyes.'** The small, fluttery voice instructed. **'Oh, and don't act so surprised that you can hear me. I can hear everything you think, as well.'**

I peeked through my closed eyelids, then widened them in surprise. Instead of being in my room, I was in a misty nighttime forest with bright stars high above my head. There was a clearing with four enormous oak trees and a boulder in the center. Sitting atop the boulder was _me_, in my Vasto Lorde form.

"**Hello, Kamiki. I have been waiting for you to find this place."** The Not-me spoke from her perch.

"What is this place? Why does it seem so…calming?" I ask.

"**This is your inner world."** She answered. **"You are meditating now. You have glimpsed it before, the mural on your wall..?"**

"So I got my inspiration from my 'inner world'?"

"**Yes. You have painted your sky that until today, no one but you has seen."** She nodded.

"Will you tell me your name?" I ask hopefully.

"**You are strong, but you have not earned that right."** She chuckled. **"You must defeat me in battle."**

"Oh, man…" I groaned. I can barely hold my zanpaku-to right!

"**Do not fret. I will allow you to train."** Not-me tilted her head. **"We **_**do**_** follow a code, after all."**

"A code..?" I ask uncertainly.

"**The code dictates your very thoughts."** Not-me explained. **"What do you think it was that made you care for those children in the park? 'No warrior shall neglect a child in pain or danger, even if they're not your own'."**

"But I wasn't a warrior when I was a Whole…"

"**But in your heart, you **_**were**_** a warrior."**

The background started to fade into darkness. Not-me lingered for a moment longer, then dissipated as well.

'**I shall always be here.'** Her fluttery voice whispered in my ear. **'Never leave your zanpaku-to.'**

'I won't.' I promised before opening my eyes. I looked at my sword, held in its silver painted sheath. I gripped the wood and slipped it in my left belt-hoop on my pants.

I left my room in search of a sparring partner. "Hey, guys!" I called. "Gu-uy**s**!"

"What is it, Kamikichan?" D-Roy spoke behind me.

"Gah!" I startled, laying my hand on my zanpaku-to's hilt as I turned. "Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" D-Roy whined.

"Because I don't like you!" I snapped. "Anyways, I'm looking for a sparring partner."

"I'll fight you." He brightened up.

"Puh-_lease_." I scoffed. "Do you need a reminder of what happened oh-so many times before?"

"Well-"

_CRACK!_ I punched him in the nose so fast, the poor sap didn't know _what_ hit him. The crunching of bone and the splattering of blood told me that I had, once again, busted his nose. He hit the ground like a ton of bricks, knocked out.

"Not very impressive, D-Roy…" I sweat-dropped. Oh, well.

I continued walking down the hallway until I met, no surprise, Grimmjow.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a sparring partner, but I can't find anyone. I think they're hiding from me." I answer.

"Why would they hide from you?" Grimmjow arched an eyebrow.

"I broke D-Roy's nose again." I answered.

Grimmjow sighed and *face-palmed*. "Why do you keep breaking his nose?"

"Because he's pervert!"

"Why do you want to spar with anyone, anyway?" Grimmjow looked up as he said this. "You don't _seem_ the brawling type…I take that back." He was obviously thinking of D-Roy's nose.

"I want to unlock my release form and learn the name of my zanpaku-to." I answer. "But I can't sword fight worth a crap."

Grimmjow was silent for a minute. "I can help you with that." He suggests. "I'm probably the only one here that could give you a real challenge, anyway."

"Really? Thanks!" I smile.

Grimmjow blinked. "It's…not a problem, Kamiki."

He leads me out of the tower and into the desert behind it.

"So this is where we're going to train?" I ask.

"That's right. Get ready!" Grimmjow drew his zanpaku-to and swung it down to try and catch my shoulder. I just barely blocked it before he pulled back.

"Too slow!" he shouted, and swiped his sword sideways. It barely grazed my skin before he drew it back.

"Too fast!" I call, and slash downward, only to be blocked by his zanpaku-to. I drew back and rolled sideways to dodge a blow that could've dealt a serious injury.

"Then you just have to speed up!" Grimmjow answered, sonido-ing to my right and brought his sword downward at my back. I actually managed to block it, and counter. My zanpaku-to sliced his jacket sleeve open.

"Hey, I'm getting better!" I said cheerfully.

"That was a lucky shot!" Grimmjow swung his zanpaku-to, only to meet mine in a shower of sparks.

"I don't think so." I sang, and used my zanpaku-to to beat him back a few feet before I knocked him down with the hilt of my sword and held the tip of my zanpaku-to to his throat. "I win!" I sang happily.

'**He was going easy on you.'** Not-me whispered in my mind. **'He didn't use his release form.'**

'What ever, a win's a win.' I argued with Not-me as I helped Grimmjow to his feet. I thought I heard her sigh in exasperation before she fell silent.

"Not bad for a first try." Grimmjow said. "But you're gonna have to get _way_ better before you can unlock your release form."

"I know." I sighed. "Can we keep practicing?"

"As long as you need to." Grimmjow answered.

Grimmjow and I trained for _weeks_. I thought my arms were gonna fall off! Finally, I decided to confront Not-me in my inner world.

I sat on my bed, zanpaku-to in my lap. 'Zanpaku-to, I'm ready to take you on!'

'**You sound so much more confident.'** Not- me spoke.

I opened my eyes to find myself once again in the clearing of my inner world. Not-me stood on the other side, arms folded across her front.

"**Are you sure you're ready to wield my power?"** she asked.

"You forget who trained me." I smirked.

"**Then you had better be ready."** Not-me took up a fighting position and launched herself at me.

I blocked her claws with my zanpaku-to and flung her back. Slicing with downward slashes, I landed blow after blow on her arms and torso.

She leapt back, and her wounds began to heal.

"Instant regeneration?!" I gasped.

"**Just one advantage in battle that could become yours."** Not-me explained before attacking again.

The battle lasted for a full hour before I finally brought Not-me to her knees.

"Now, what is your name?" I demand.

"**My name; the name of your zanpaku-to; is Sinsonte."** She answered me before everything faded to black.

I opened my eyes with a gasp. Back in my room, with my zanpaku-to across my lap. "Sinsonte…" I murmur before I jump up shouting "Hey Grimmjow-sama, I beat it! I defeated Sinsonte!"

**And that is chapter four. 'Sinsonte' is Spanish for 'mockingbird'. I had to look that one up at school. Thank you for reading my story so far, but I wish more people would read 'Crossover Academy'. It's so good! It's serious, funny, and has lots of action in it all at the same time! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! It keeps me updating…!**


	5. Angel

**It took me a while to come up with the material for this chapter, but I finally broke my Writer's Block! As you will see in this chapter, there are a lot of differences between Kamiki and the other Arrancars. I (unfortunately) do not own Bleach, only Kamiki. Enjoi! ^^**

Ugh, I'm so _hungry!_ It's been nearly two months since I became Grimmjow's fraccion, and I hadn't _konzuied_ a single Hollow in that entire time. I could literally feel myself slouching as I walked. My stomach has growled very loudly more than once, one time earning me a questioning look from Grimmjow. I mouthed 'hungry' before I left the room.

I think he was getting a lot of complaints from the other fraccion, because one day he called us all together.

"Alright, one of us," Grimmjow looked at me as he said this. I found my sandals very interesting at the moment. "Has been having hunger pangs, so we're going to the human world. Do what it is us Hollows do best, and if you find any Soul Reapers, just kill 'em."

My eyes widened when he said 'what us Hollows do best', and I looked up quickly.

Grimmjow just gave me a smirk before he opened a Gargantua and led all six of his fraccion inside.

It was the first time I had to pass through one since I became a Hollow, so I was unused to controlling the reichi to create a path. Luckily I caught on quickly and kept up with the others as they sonidoed through the Gargantua. When I came out on the other side, I saw that we had come out in, of all places, Karakura town!

"Hey, I used to live here!" I said to no one in particular.

The others sonidoed off to find some poor, unlucky souls to devour.

"Doesn't anyone walk anymore?" I ask irritably, and allowed myself to fall through the sky and land gracefully on the street below. "Okay, avoid Wholes and go for the Hollows. Easy peasy." I mutter to myself, and walk off in some random direction.

I come across quite a few Adjuchas, and all perish at the end of Sinsonte. Suddenly, I heard a small, high-pitched scream from the park! I race off to find a rat-like Adjuchas terrorizing a little girl Whole!

"Hey, Rabies-face! Pick on someone your own size!" I yell, and charge in to kill it. It whipped around and lashed its tail at me, trying to knock me back. But I only slice the tail off and move in for the kill. I took Sinsonte and drove the blade into the back of the rat Hollow's skull. It shrieked horribly, and collapsed. With my zanpaku-to still embedded in the Hollow's brain, I _konzuied_ the rat, filling my stomach up at last.

As I finished, I heard the little girl Whole pipe up. "Please don't eat me!" she sobbed.

I felt a pang of sympathy, and turned to the little girl. "You don't need to be scared." I smiled at her. "I'm an Angel. See my halo?" I pointed at my mask fragment.

She calmed down a little, and nodded, sniffling. "B-but if you're an A-angel, where's y-your wings?" she asked.

"They're folded up in my shirt." I lied. "I don't need them right now."

She sniffled and held her knees in the fetal position.

I can't let this little kid become food for some later Hollow. I take her hand and tell her to climb on my back. She does so, and I pick her up piggy-back style. I walk above the streets, looking for a Soul Reaper to perform a _konso_ on her. Eventually I come across one with a goofy-looking afro. 'Beggars can't be choosers' I realize, and step down in front of him.

"Aaah! Who are you?!" he screams.

What a dork.

"Listen, isn't one of your Soul Reaper duties to send Wholes to the Soul Society?" I ask, ignoring his earlier question.

"Yes…" the moron clearly can't see what's going on.

I sigh and let the little girl off of my back. "Well here's a Whole that was almost eaten by a Hollow. Perform a _konso_ on her already so I don't have to worry about her." As I finished, I nudged the child forward.

With out another word (but with a suspicious glance in my direction) he tapped the little girl's forehead with the hilt of his sword. She glowed a light blue and evaporated into nothing.

"And now Arrancar, you die!" he sprang forward with his sword drawn, but I don't panic. I just sidestepped to the left and punched him in the nose. He collapsed, unconscious, his nose broken.

I dragged him to a small alley, and leaned him against a wall. Hopefully, when he wakes up, he'll have amnesia and won't remember that an Arrancar wanted a Whole _konsoed_. I don't worry about the others finding him; he's got such a _small_ reiatsu.

Eventually, Grimmjow calls that it's time to go.

"I hope you had fun." I say when I arrive, throwing him a reproachful look.

"What?" he asks.

I just sigh and shake my head. "I appreciate the gesture, but next time I get too hungry, I'll just head out to the desert of Hueco Mundo for my meal."

Grimmjow got this pissed off look on his face. Opening a new Gargantua, he waved the others inside. Seeing the look on his face, they scurry inside.

Then he turned his attention back on me and folded his arms in front of him. "What's with the attitude?" Grimmjow demands. "I did this for _you_, you know."

"I just can't _stand_ the idea of innocent souls being devoured, with no way to defend themselves." I explain a little uncomfortably. "I never ate a _single_ Whole the entire time I was a Hollow. Only other Hollows."

"Impossible." Grimmjow scoffed. "All Hollows have eaten at least one Whole. You had to at least have eaten _one_."

"I almost did, once." I murmur. Poor man. "But no, not a single one." I say louder.

"Kamiki," Grimmjow says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You are a strange little Arrancar."

I blush a little and push his hand off. "I am not small." I declare, turning my head so he won't see the splash of color on my cheeks.

I hear him chuckle "Sure" before he steps inside the still-standing Gargantua.

"Hey, wait for me!" I cry, running into the Gargantua before it closes up.

**So, in this chapter you can see how Kamiki is in one prospect, different from Grimmjow. There are a lot of other discrepancies that will distinguish Kamiki from other Arrancars, but they'll be revealed later. Thanks fro reading, and don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	6. Returning

**So in this chapter you'll see more examples of how odd Kamiki goes as an Arrancar. I took a while to write this chapter because I couldn't think of how to start this. Also, while this may be my most popular story, 'Crossover Academy' is my baby. Metaphorically speaking. All I own is Kamiki. Enjoi! ^^**

This is a very _boring_ place. There's nothing to do around here now that I've explored it and learned the name of my zanpaku-to.

I cut the radio on that I found in one of the storage rooms. (At least, I call it mine. No one's claimed it as theirs.) I flip through the stations until I find my favorite.

"And now, for your all request my-pod hour, Miley Cyrus, 'Party in the USA." The emcee announced.

"Ooh, I love this song!" I squeal. I start singing along, dancing, and generally making a total fool of myself. "I throw my hands up, they're playing my song, and the butterflies fly away! Moving my arms like yeah, moving my hips like yeah…"

I'm just doing as the song says, and I feel my backside press up against something warm. I pause, and reach behind me to feel what it was. Muscled skin.

"I didn't know you were _this_ frisky." A familiar, cocky male voice smirked.

Oh, _bugger._

I leapt back with a small squeak. I glance up and down at Grimmjow. When I see right where my behind was…OMG! "How come I didn't hear you coming in?!"

"You had the music too loud. Again." Grimmjow said irritably.

"But I like to have it up really loud…" I trail off.

"You're the only one who does." Grimmjow said.

"Everyone does!" I defended myself. "You just have to find the right song."

Grimmjow walked over to my radio and cut it off. "And what would be your favorite song, Kamiki?"

"My favorite song? I guess it would be 'Your Gonna Go Far, Kid' by The Offspring." I answer.

"Never heard of 'em." Grimmjow looked bored with the answer I gave.

"That's actually the only song of theirs that I know." I reply. "I have it on an iPod at the house where I lived when I was alive. I can go get it, and I'll show you."

Grimmjow thought about it for a minute. "Fine, we can go." He finally answered.

"Wait, 'we'?" I ask, confused.

"It's boring when there's nothing to do." Grimmjow answered.

"Do you have, like, mind reading powers, or something?" I ask.

Grimmjow frowned. "No."

Okay…

So, we left for Karakura town, and arrived at around sunset. Purples, oranges, reds, and blues were spread across the sky, as if an enormous hand had painted watercolors there. I couldn't help but stare.

"Beautiful…" I sighed. I was so absorbed in the twilight; I failed to notice someone staring at me. I eventually turn my head and catch a glimpse of Grimmjow looking at me with an uncharacteristically soft expression. "What?"

That one word seemed to break a spell, and Grimmjow took on his usual cynical look. "Nothing. I just don't see why you have to have this little 'iPod' thing, or whatever it is."

"Believe me, once you see it, you're gonna want one yourself." I reply, and walk down the air like a staircase. I glance up. "You coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah." Grimmjow fell through the air and landed with a resounding _whump_. "Where's the house?"

I look around. "Not a block from here, actually." I realize. "Come on!" I take off in a sprint, ecstatic about seeing my family again.

"Wait up, ya crazy bitch!" Grimmjow shouts, and uses a _sonido_ to catch up.

We stop in front of my old house, and I try the door. Locked.

"Oh, bugger." I swear.

"Che. Wuss." Grimmjow moves me aside and grips the doorknob. With a single jerking twist, he breaks the lock.

"Nice…" I say sarcastically.

"Shutup."

I enter the building, Grimmjow close behind. Nothing much had changed, but there were a lot more pictures of me up than I remember. I walk into the living room, and see a portrait of me up on a table with a vase of daffodils next to it.

"Who puts funny-looking flowers like that in a memorial vase?" Grimmjow asked, mocking.

"I _love_ daffodils." I say defensively. "Wow, they must really miss me." My Hollow hole hurts badly.

"Come on, Kamiki." Grimmjow says quietly, putting an arm around my shoulders. I don't even notice.

"Okay." I lean into him a little. With his arm still around me, I walk to my room. They left it just the way it was the night I died. I break away long enough to pick up my iPod.

"Alright, let's go." Grimmjow starts to leave, but I stop him by grabbing his sleeve.

"Hey, can we stay for a little while longer?" I ask.

"…fine."

Grimmjow's POV

After I had broken the lock on the door (hey, I didn't see Kamiki opening the door), Kamiki had looked a little sad about something. We went into a living room, and I saw the _stupidest_ looking yellow flowers next to a medium sized portrait.

"Who puts funny-looking flowers like that in a memorial vase?" I laugh at them.

"I _love_ daffodils." Kamiki said angrily. "Wow, they must really miss me." She said in a quiet tone.

I can tell this is really hard for her. I put my arm around her (awkwardly) and say "Come on, Kamiki."

"Okay." Kamiki leans into my side a little bit, and starts to walk into the hallway and up a flight of stairs. She opened a door that led to a small bedroom. It was a little dusty, like it hadn't been used for a while. Kamiki left my arm and went to pick up a small metal rectangle.

"Alright, let's go." I order, and start to leave. I feel a tug on my sleeve and look back at Kamiki.

"Hey, can we stay for a little while longer?"

What, she wants to _stay_, even though it so clearly hurts her? I see her sad orange eyes… "…fine." I give in.

She smiles and lets go of my jacket. "Thanks Grimmjow-sama." Kamiki picks up a white wire that splits in two and has these little nubs on the ends that separated and a metal rod on the other. "Want to listen to that song now?" She sticks the metal part into a little hole on the bottom of the rectangle and puts one of the nubs in one of her ears. She offers me the other nub.

"What is that?" I ask, feeling stupid.

"Uh, this is an iPod," Kamiki showed me the rectangle, "and these are called earbuds." She indicated the nub.

I took the 'earbud' and put it in my ear. There were some clicking noises, then some guitar notes.

"Here it is." Kamiki said happily. "This is _definitely_ my favorite song."

Hearing that, I paid more attention to the words.

"_Show me how to lie,_

_You're getting better all the time,_

_And turning all against the one,_

_Is an art that's hard to teach._

_Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting hurt,_

_And as you step back into line,_

_A mob jumps to their feet._

_Now dance, fucker, dance,_

_Man, he never had a chance,_

_And no one even knew,_

_It was really only you_

_And now you steal away,_

_Take him out today,_

_Nice work you did, _

_You're gonna go far, kid!_

_With a thousand lies, _

_And a good disguise,_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes,_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes._

_When you walk away,_

_Nothing more to say, _

_See the lightning in your eyes,_

_See 'em runnin' for their lives!..."_

"I didn't know this kind of music existed." I said after a minute.

"It's freakin' awesome." Kamiki smiled, then yawned. "I feel like I'm about to collapse." She handed me the iPod. "Keep listening if you want, I'm too tired."

Kamiki walked over to the bed at the side of the room and flopped on the sheets.

I glanced at the iPod in my hand. How does she expect me to listen to this if I can't work it? I turn it about in my hands before I find an 'on-off' switch on the bottom. I turn it off and look around me. So this was Kamiki's room? There are posters of something called 'Happy Bunny', 'Pokémon', and a baby panther. I find _that_ interesting. The walls are a light green color, there's a computer desk in the corner, and a book shelf on the wall. I walk over to the bookshelf and look over the titles. Nothing but shojo mangas!

I glance over at Kamiki to find that she fad fallen asleep. She was settled into a half curled up position with a stuffed animal in her arms. She looked so…_different._ I couldn't bring myself to wake her up, so I just lied down next to her and fell asleep myself.

Kamiki's POV

"Warm…" I murmured, then opened my eyes, and for a moment I didn't know where I was. Then I remembered that Grimmjow and I had come to my old house to get my iPod so I could show him a song on it. Nostalgia hit me like a hurricane, and I started to wish that I could tell my family that I was okay. (Well, things could be better, but they could also be much worse) I started to get up, when I noticed a weight on my middle section.

I looked down, and saw someone's arm around my stomach. I flipped over, and found myself staring _right into Grimmjow's face!_ He must've fallen asleep in my bed without my even noticing!

I try to squirm away, but he just grips me tighter and with _both_ arms this time! I could just _die_ from embarrassment! Grimmjow kind of snuggles into my neck and sighs. My already ruddy skin turns a tomato-red color.

"Hey, Grimmjow-sama." I whisper frantically. "Wake up!" I try to poke him, but my arms are pinned to my front.

Grimmjow opens one sleepy eye and growls "What?"

"Get off of me!"

"Mmm…no." He closed his eye and pretended to fall back asleep.

"Grimmjow-sama!" I finally pulled my right arm loose and twisted his ear.

"OWW!" Grimmjow flipped so that he was over me and pinned me down by my shoulders. "What was that for?!"

I became very frightened and pressed myself into the sheets. "G-grimmjow-sama, you're scaring me." I say, wide-eyed.

Realization crossed his features, and he sat up (still on top of me). "How? What happened?"

"Um…" I pointed to what part of me he was sitting on.

Grimmjow followed the line of my finger and stared at the destination dumbly. "What's wrong?" he asked in that tone he used when he was fooling me with the repayment request he made when he 'found' that empty room for me.

"Ugh! You pervert!" I cry, and try to push him off of me.

Grimmjow finally got up and stretched. "You're too jumpy."

"Well if you were in _my_ position…" I muttered.

"I know exactly what I would've done." Grimmjow smirked.

"You sicko!" I reply before heading out the door. "Man, everyone's gonna be worried about us."

"Nah. Come on, let's go."

We returned to Hueco Mundo after leaving my old house. I was sad to see it go, but somehow I knew that it would be alright.

Returning to Grimmjow's headquarters-tower-thing, someone called to Grimmjow that I didn't recognize.

"Hey, Grimmjow, what could you have been doing with a fraccion like that outside of Las Noches?" a slimy sounding voice said. A tall thin guy with a round hat and an eye patch stepped out from the shadows. I had a feeling that I couldn't trust the guy.

"That's none of your business, Nnoitra." Grimmjow answered. From the sound of his voice, I could tell that he didn't like this…Nnoitra person either.

"So you say. Maybe I could borrow her and find out myself..?" Nnoitra looked at me as he said this, despite it being directed at Grimmjow. I did _not_ like the look in his eye.

"In your dreams!" Grimmjow yelled, then smirked. "Though, you don't even measure up to me, so why even try?"

Wait, _what_ was he implying?

"Oh, your words cut me to the quick." Nnoitra said calmly, but I could see anger in his features. "You'd best watch your back, Grimmjow." Nnoitra walked away.

After leaving that area and entering the tower, I turned to Grimmjow and asked "Who was that guy? You two didn't seem to get along."

"_That_," Grimmjow said, as if he didn't even deserve to be called an Arrancar, "was Nnoitra Jirunga, the Quinta Espada. One level up from my rank."

"Then why were you so rude?!" I gasped. "Couldn't you have been like, court-martialed, or something?!"

"'Court-martialed'?" Grimmjow asked. "Where do you pick up these words?"

"I read a lot."

"Okay… Anyway, the thing about being an Espada, if someone shows up that's stronger than you, but weaker than the person just above you, you can get kicked out. There was actually a group of Espada that everyone else replaced, except for Aronero." Grimmjow explained.

"Huh."

Suddenly, a wave of strong spiritual pressure pulsed through all of Las Noches. I could still stand, but only just barely.

"Aw, crap. Aizen-bastard's calling a meeting. I really don't wanna go." Grimmjow said.

"Wait, what'd you call him?" I asked.

"See you later, Kamiki." Grimmjow ignored my last question and sonidoed away to the main castle.

**Here it is. It may seem like I jumped forward a little in Grimmjow and Kamiki's relationship, but I thought it was going a little slow and decided to give 'em a kick in the ass to speed things up. I think in my next chapter I'll introduce someone else who may capture Kamiki's heart. Oh, don't whine to me about technicalities! Grimmjow needs a catalyst to realize how much he really **_**does**_** like her. Heh heh, Grimmjow doesn't know what an iPod is! And remember, Reviews are luffs! **


	7. Competition?

**Okay, first off, thanks to everyone who read the first few chapters of Sinsonte. I had actually planned to put this chappy in earlier, but I couldn't find the right time to put it in. You remember the mystery character from chapter two, the one who was sleeping in the briars? You're gonna find out who he is in this chapter. Hmm, I wonder how he's gonna act…Heh heh. As always, I don't own Bleach or anything in it, just Kamiki. Enjoi the story! ^^**

Grimmjow's POV

Ugh, meetings are so _boring!_ I was at another Espada meeting, not really paying any attention. My mind kept drifting to Kamiki. I wonder how she would act in one of these stupid meetings?

"Grimmjow." Aizen's voice cut through my thoughts.

"What?" I ask, jerking my attention towards the present.

"I said, there's a powerful self-made Arrancar somewhere in the outermost regions of Hueco Mundo. I need you and some other Arrancar to go and see if you can convince him to join our cause." Aizen repeated himself.

"Why am _I_ the one always getting the new guys?" I ask angrily.

"Would you rather I send Ulquiorra and Yammy?" Aizen replied. I knew he was just getting me to accept the orders.

"Che. Fine, I'll go. Am I allowed to choose who goes with me?"

"I don't see why not." Aizen answered. "You can leave immediately after this meeting."

Oh, _fuck._

Kamiki's POV

I was playing a videogame after Grimmjow was called to an Espada meeting. Final Fantasy Seven, to be exact. I was trying (and failing) to defeat Sephiroth. Not as easy as it looks.

"Ah! You faggot!" I screamed as Cloud was cut down once again. I hit the reset button and started over.

"What are you yelling about?" Grimmjow asked waltzing right into my room as if he owned the place. I guess he kinda does, but _still!_

"I'm trying to beat this guy in the videogame, but he's too tough!" I answer, never taking my eyes off the TV screen. "Not again!" Sephiroth had, once again, won the fight.

"Relax, it's just a videogame." Grimmjow walked up to the system and cut it off.

"Hey..!"

"We've got a job." Grimmjow ignored my complaint. "We're supposed to find this self-made Arrancar, and bring him back to Las Noches."

"A self-made Arrancar?" I ask, standing up. "But I thought that's what the hogyoku was for?"

"All that does is remove the Hollow's mask. A Hollow can do the same thing, but it probably wouldn't have the same effect as the hogyoku." Grimmjow explained as he leaned against a wall.

"So, we're gonna look for an Arrancar that should be different from everyone else here." I summarized.

"Pretty much."

We left the tower and stopped about halfway between that and the main castle.

"Open up your _pesquisa_, all the way." Grimmjow told me.

He and I did so, and I could tell how powerful a being was for _miles!_

"Okay, he's supposed to be all the way on the edge of Hueco Mundo, but where _exactly_ is the problem." Grimmjow muttered to himself.

Just then, something crossed my mind from when I was an Adjuchas. "Let's try the south." I suggest.

"Why there?"

"Because as an Adjuchas, I would go exploring this world." I shrug. "I once came across this weird Hollow there, asleep in a huge briar. His spiritual pressure was _enormous._"

"A weird Hollow?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Yeah. His mask was busted, and looked like some kind of wing around the side of his head." I described from my memory.

"I don't know anyone with a mask like that here." Grimmjow said. "That's gotta be him."

We sonidoed to the south, and sure enough, we came to the grove of crystalline trees. My _pesquisa_ pinpointed the Arrancar's spiritual pressure, and _man_ it was huge! "He's in this grove, somewhere." I said.

"I can tell. Lead the way." Grimmjow responded.

We kept going further in the trees, and the spiritual pressure was getting stronger by the second. Finally, we found the briar I had found months ago, complete with the opening. Creeping inside, I saw that the Arrancar was still there, asleep.

"Alright. Go wake him up." Grimmjow told me.

"Why me?!" I whispered indignantly.

"Because _I'm_ the Espada, and _you're_ my fraccion." Grimmjow answered. "Now go wake him up."

Oh, boy. _This_ was gonna be fun. I crept up to the sleeping Arrancar and crouched next to him. "Hey, guy, it's time to wake up." I said quietly, lightly shaking his shoulder.

Suddenly, his arm shot up and grasped my arm. "Who dares to disturb my slumber?!" he shouted in a Spanish accent. He gripped me even harder.

"Kamiki!" Grimmjow yelled, drawing his zanpaku-to. "Let go of my fraccion!"

The Arrancar stood up, still holding me. "Why have I been awakened?" he demanded, his pallid yellow eyes flashing.

"Grimmjow," I called out. "Let me handle this."

He didn't seem all that pleased to lower his zanpaku-to.

"The Hollows are standing up against Soul Society." I said quickly. "We need you to join us!"

"And why should I join the two of you?" he asked, gripping my arm.

Why am I always getting bruised? "It's not just the two of us; there are almost two hundred other Arrancar at Las Noches." I say calmly, hopefully not sounding as frightened as I really was.

"I do not need any help destroying the Soul Society, especially not from any Adjuchas or neo-Vasto Lorde." He said haughtily, letting my arm go.

I scrambled as quickly as I could behind Grimmjow. He shifted his foot to stand more in front of me.

"Don't need any help?! Che! Weren't you defeated by the Soul Society a long time ago?" Grimmjow taunted, raising his sword once again.

"Not very bright…" I muttered.

"Shutup!" He muttered to me.

"I was not defeated, they tricked me." The Arrancar snarled. "They sapped my energy with the Shisui Mirror, and even _then_ they could not kill me!" he drew his own zanpaku-to and raised it in preparation to fight.

"HEY, whoah! HOLD IT!" I yelled, slipping from behind Grimmjow and between them, holding out my arms. "Our orders are to bring him back, not hack him to pieces." I reminded Grimmjow. "And you. How are you so sure that you can handle Soul Society all on your own?" I ask the Arrancar.

Both of them lower their swords.

"Kamiki, are you crazy?!" Grimmjow asks.

'Maybe.' I realize. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I ask the Arrancar.

He stiffened up a little, then relaxed. "Very well, I will come."

"Good." I smile. "What's your name, anyway?"

He looks at me for a minute, then answers. "I am Arturo Plateado."

"Grr…" Grimmjow snarled at something, making a face. What the hell's wrong _this_ time?

Grimmjow's POV

Who the hell does this Arturo guy think he is?! Typical Vasto Lorde behavior, stuck up, thinking he's king of the world. He reminds me all too much of that emo Ulquiorra. And the way he looked at Kamiki… Wait, am I jealous? There's no reason for _me_ to be jealous. But I keep seeing him look at _my_ fraccion like he's trying to figure her out.

I walk up to Kamiki and put my arm around her shoulders protectively. "Don't trust this guy." I mutter into her ear before turning around to head back to Las Noches. "Alright, follow us." I say to Arturo.

He looks angry for a moment, but when I see him glance at Kamiki, I can see him visibly calm down. Bastard.

Kamiki's POV

I don't know why, but for some reason Grimmjow put an arm around my shoulders and whispered "Don't trust this guy." into my ear before he pulled away. "Alright, follow us." He told Arturo.

I guess I can understand, I mean, Arturo _did_ scare me, grabbing my arm like that. But wouldn't anyone be that cautious after almost being destroyed? I mean, _I_ wouldn't be so offensive, but I understand.

Trying to break the silence that surrounded us as the three of us traveled back to Las Noches, I asked Arturo "So, what's the name of your zanpaku-to?"

He glanced at me for a moment before he answered "The name of it is Fenice. Every Soul Reaper that is killed by this blade, their spiritual pressure is directed down my sword and I absorb it."

"Ugh, gruesome!" I say while making a face. "Well, my zanpaku-to's name is Sinsonte. I don't know what all it can do."

"Hmph. You need to be training with it more, then." Grimmjow said irritably.

"Well if you're so superior, what's _your_ zanpaku-to's name? You never told me." I challenged.

Grimmjow's eye twitched before he answered with "Pantera. Most of its power is destruction."

"Crass. Unrefined, just as to be expected with an Adjuchas." Arturo sniffed.

"Why you..!"

"HEY! Knock it off!" I yell at the both of them. "You, don't be starting stuff," I said to Arturo "and you, don't be so uptight." I told Grimmjow.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Grimmjow asked angrily.

"She is right." Arturo broke in.

"What?!"

"If we are to be allies, then we need to…cooperate." Arturo almost couldn't seem to say the last word; I guess he isn't used to getting along with others, just commanding them.

"Okay, now that we've got that cleared up, my name is Kamiki, and he's Grimmjow." I introduced (a little late. Oops!).

"I heard you both in the grove." Arturo said. "I didn't need the introductions."

"Well it's still good manners." I said deflatedly.

Grimmjow just shook his head at something before continuing on.

Arturo's POV

After the Arrancar girl had introduced herself and her companion, they led me to a large domed white castle in the center of Hueco Mundo. I must have been resting and gathering my strength for a very long time, because I didn't remember there being any sort of architecture in this world.

But aside from time spent recovering, another thing was bothering me. I _recognized_ the female's spiritual pressure. Whenever any Hollow had tried to approach my resting place, they either died or I ate them. So how could I possibly recognize anyone? This…Kamiki could provide some answers, I'm sure. How to pry them out is the question. She is certainly weaker than I, but I saw an intelligent gleam in her eye every time I looked in her direction. She might not break down if I tortured her, but I do recall a saying, 'Love softens the hardest heart'…

Kamiki's POV

When we all arrived at Las Noches, Grimmjow and I took Arturo to Aizen's throne room. When I saw Arturo's expression when he saw that a Soul Reaper was in charge, I almost burst out laughing at his enraged expression.

"Welcome to Las Noches, Arturo Plateado." Aizen greeted when we walked into the room. "The last time I saw you, you had vanished into a negacion."

"Yes, you were one of the Soul Reapers that had tried to kill me after my energy was sapped by that cursed Shisui Mirror. What are you doing here?" Arturo snarled.

"Now is that any way to thank your savior?" Aizen asked in a calm voice, but I could hear the underlying malice.

Arturo became so angry, his hair was curling at the ends. After a moment to calm himself, he asked Aizen "What is your reason for defying the Soul Society? I would've expected an Arrancar to be leading this army."

"You are the first one to ask me that question." Aizen (fakely) chuckled. "Most Hollows just joined because they hate Soul Society. I will stand atop the heavens as the one supreme god."

"You?!" Arturo yelled.

"Don't force me to discipline you." Aizen warned. A strong arm of spiritual pressure extended towards Arturo and forced him to fall to his knees. "You still haven't gained your full strength, Arturo Plateado." The pressure lifted off of Arturo, but he still couldn't stand. "You may leave now." Aizen dismissed the three of us.

I hurried over to Arturo's side and extended my hand. "Come on, do you need any help?" I asked quietly.

"I do not…" Arturo tried to stand, but started to collapse. I caught him and put his arm over my shoulder to act as a crutch. I helped him out of the room and into the hallway where Grimmjow was waiting.

"_What_ are you doing?" Grimmjow demanded when he saw me supporting Arturo.

"Being helpful. I do that a lot." I shot back. Looking at Arturo, I saw his eyes drooping sleepily. "Come on, we need to get him to a bed."

"Just dump him in one of the lesser Arrancar rooms here." Grimmjow said.

"Lesser? I will not-" Arturo started to say, but he passed out before he could finish.

"Please, Grimmjow-sama?" I asked with big pleading eyes. "I can take care of him!"

"You sound like you're begging to keep some sort of stray animal!" Grimmjow shouted. "What do I look like, a charity?!"

"_Pleease?_" I drug out the word this time.

"Fine, whatever! But I'm having nothing to do with him!" Grimmjow threw up his arms and stormed away.

"Thank you, Grimmjow." I murmured before half-carrying half-dragging Arturo away from the throne room.

**I am so glad I finally got Arturo into this story! You know, I was a little worried that I might not get him in. Sad thing is, there's only one other story here that I know of so far that has Arturo in it. But whining aside, Grimmjow now has some competition over Kamiki! D-Roy doesn't count because he's a fucktard! Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	8. Cero

**I got some replies telling me that I got two chapters up that are the same, and I fixed it. So sorries. I replaced chapter six with the correct chapter. Arturo recuperates most of the time. I expect him and Grimmjow to be fighting soon enough, so don't worry. As I must always say, I don't own the wonderful anime/manga Bleach, only Kamiki. Enjoi the story! ^^**

I had managed to get Arturo to the tower when I suddenly realized something. **Where is he gonna sleep???** Oh, bugger!

I'm almost ready to drop him in the guy's room when I remembered that it was a dump. He would probably either die from some undiscovered disease in there or throw a fit.

Sighing, I drag him down the hall and into my own room. I put him in the only bed (mine) and pull the blanket up to his chin. I almost put my hand on his forehead to check for a fever, but I stop myself. "He's tired, not sick. Duh!" I wonder what to do about my own sleeping arrangements, when I hear voices outside my room.

Creeping up to the door, I press my ear against it to eavesdrop.

"What that a _guy_ Kamikichan just took to her room?" D-Roy asked someone.

"Certainly looked like one." Ilfort answered. I could hear the 'oh, my God, you're an _idiot_' tone in his voice.

"I don't like it! Kamikichan and Grimmjow-sama were missing all last night, and now she brings a stranger here?! Oh, my little Kamikichan..!" D-Roy worried.

I pulled the door open quickly and glare at the two gossipers. "Who ever said I was _your_ 'little Kamikichan'?!" I yelled at D-Roy. "And I thought I told you not to call me that?!"

D-Roy cowers from my outburst, but Ilfort at least tries to save face. "Hello, Kamiki. We were worried when you and Grimmjow-sama disappeared last night. What happened?"

I felt my skin flush as I answered "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Oh, I see." Ilfort said. "Grimmjow-sama tried something on you..?"

"NO!" I felt my face turn tomato-red again. "What would make you think that?!"

"Well, you know Grimmjjow-sama has shown a lot of interest in you." Ilfort explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had."

"I don't think he's been all that friendly towards me." I said, thinking about how rude Grimmjow is and how he teases me. "Besides, he had to teach me how to sword fight, so of course he would hang out around me."

"You might not know it, but Grimmjow-sama acted like he is now towards another Arrancar a long time ago, before he fell in love with her." Ilfort continued.

"Really? Who?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"She was the former Tricera Espada, Neliel-sama." D-Roy answered. "She and Grimmjow-sama were really close. She disappeared a few years ago."

"Grimmjow-sama was devastated." Ilfort recalled. "You're the first person I've seen that he's shown any affection for."

I gave him my 'you _cannot_ be serious' look.

"Well, in his own way."

"Ha." I said sarcastically. "Thanks for the joke. Now, stop gossiping about me or I'll castrate you."

I closed the door in their surprised faces and turned my attention to the guest who now occupied my bed. Still sleeping, but it didn't look like he was in anymore pain from Aizen's spiritual pressure. I walked over to get a closer look at him.

Arturo was pretty different from Grimmjow. Yeah, he was rude to Grimmjow, but that's the only similarity. Arturo's calm, sophisticated, and doesn't seem to be that much of a baka. He's good-looking, almost like an aristocrat. Grimmjow's got a rugged look that's nice in its own way.

As I'm thinking that, I find myself looking over Arturo's body. A slim build and a sharp mind, just the kind of person I would've liked to know when I was alive.

Hmm, it's odd how I'm comparing Arturo and Grimmjow so much. What's wrong with me?

Arturo opens his eyes sleepily and looks around confused.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I ask carefully.

"Kamiki. Where am I..?" Arturo tries to get up, but I push him back down.

"You still need to regain your strength." I reminded him. "And you didn't answer my question."

"How dare you restrain me!" Arturo said. "I demand to know where I am!"

"You're taking up my _only_ bed, and now I find myself in the predicament of finding a new room; again." I took my hands off his chest and fold them in front of me. "Satisfied?"

And with that final remark, I leave the room.

Arturo's POV

I hear voices, two male, and one female. A door closes and foot steps come towards me. Curious, I open my eyes. I'm in an open space with stars in an indigo sky, and an angel-like being standing above me. For a second, I almost believe that I'm in heaven.

"Hey, how do you feel?" the girl asks, and I snap back to reality.

"Kamiki? Where am I..?" I try to sit, but Kamiki doesn't let me.

"You still need to regain your strength. And you didn't answer my question." Kamiki says.

What is she doing; doesn't she know who I am?! "How dare you restrain me! I demand to know where I am!"

Kamiki folds her arms in front of herself. "You're taking up my _only_ bed, and now I find myself in the predicament of finding a new room; again. Satisfied?"

Then she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

Finding another room? What does she mean? I get out of the bed and look around. I _am_ in a room; it just looks like the outside. The stars are in different positions from before I tried to destroy Soul Society. This must be a clue about how long I've been resting. Strange devices are spread about the room, another reminder that I am out of my own time.

I leave the room and find myself in a white hallway, quite different from Kamiki's room. Walking around, I quickly loose myself.

"Kamiki! Where are you?" I call, careful not to sound angry.

"What do you want?"

I turn around and see Kamiki poking her head out from a corner that I had missed. Curse these monochromatic walls!

"I wanted to…apologize for being so rude. I was ungrateful." I said. I hate having to treat this Arrancar as my equal, but if I want answers, I'd best start enacting my plan.

"Oh." Kamiki said, sounding surprised. "Thank you." She came out from behind the wall and stood in front of me. "You know, you really shouldn't be walking around."

"I'm fine." I reply aloofly. "I need to regain my strength; I need human souls."

For some reason, she looked disappointed in what I said. "No innocents. If you need something to eat, I'll bring you something, but no humans."

What a strange little Hollow. No humans? "Then you must mean Soul Reapers?" I suggest.

"What? No!" Kamiki shook her head. "I mean concentrated reishi, or regular food."

"You mean what a human eats." I say. "Disgusting."

"You must've been dead for a really long time." Kamiki said. "Actually, I prefer human food. It has so much more flavor than a soul, and you don't have to kill it like you would a Hollow."

So she ate Hollows, but nothing else? "Fine." I say. "What do you recommend?"

Kamiki put her chin in her hand, thinking. "Hmm, you should probably have something that's easy to digest… I think soup should be good. Come with me."

She takes me back to the room I woke up in, for which I am grateful. I probably would've just wandered for hours trying to get back here.

"Now get back in bed and _please_ stay put?" Kamiki asked me, and still thinking of my plan, I complied. But just until she left the room.

I looked at some of the objects that I had noted minutes ago. A small metal rectangle and a squat oval with wire mesh was on a desk in the corner of the room. A box with a glass face sat upon an odd cabinet. Inside the cabinet was an assortment of odd devices that were connected to the box via coarse black vines. The one thing I recognized was a bookshelf, but with rectangular packages of paper instead of scrolls.

I heard footsteps coming in the hallway, and hurried back to the bed. I feigned sleep when the door opened, and the Arrancar walked in. It wasn't Kamiki's spiritual pressure though.

"Che. Still sleeping."

That insolent flea of an Adjuchas!

"Why didn't Kamiki put him in with the guys? She better not think I'm gonna let her-"

"Grimmjow-sama?" Kamiki interrupted him. "What are you doing? I thought you said that you were having nothing to do with Arturo-sama?"

Hmm, the flea is interrupted by a lesser flea? At least she has the manners to call him sama.

"I _am_ having nothing to do with him." The Adjuchas said. "I came here to tell you that we need to work on your fighting skills. Have you ever fired a _cero_?"

"No."

"Then you'll need to come with me."

"Alright." I heard Kamiki say. "Just let me put this soup where he can find it when he wakes up." She walked over to the desk, put something down, and scribbled a note.

After they left with the door closed, I got up and walked over to the desk. There was a bowl of red liquid with a note next to it.

_'Here's the soup. Tomato, my favorite when I was alive. Its best with a grilled cheese sandwich, but solids may not be best for you right now. I went to the firing range to learn how to fire a cero with Grimmjow-sama. I'll be back whenever I can._

_ -Kamiki'_

She's never fired a _cero_? She really _is_ an odd little Arrancar.

Kamiki's POV

As I'm coming back with the tomato soup from my secret stash, I see, of all people (well not _people_), Grimmjow.

"She'd better not think I'm gonna let her-"

"Grimmjow-sama? What are you doing? I thought you said that you were having nothing to do with Arturo-sama?" I interrupted.

"I _am_ having nothing to do with him." Grimmjow said, spinning to face me. "I came here to tell you that we need to work on your fighting skills. Have you ever fired a _cero_?"

"No." I answered. Never needed to.

"Then you'll need to come with me." Grimmjow ordered.

"Alright. Just let me put this soup where he can find it when he wakes up."

I put the bowl on my desk and write a quick note explaining everything. Grimmjow takes my hand and we leave quickly.

"Are we in a hurry?" I ask, curious about his urgency.

"I am." Grimmjow answered, not looking at me. "I have a lot of things to do today, and taking care of you isn't the only thing on my 'To Do' list."

"Oh, okay." I said, understanding. "Thanks for taking time off your schedule."

"Whatever."

It turns out that the firing range is in main Las Noches. It's nothing more than a sandlot with targets spread out in a row at one end, but I guess it serves its purpose.

"Alright, let's start at the beginning." Grimmjow says. "Hold out your hand in the direction that you want to fire it. Point or whatever works for you."

"Um, like this?" I lifted my hand and only partially extended it towards the line of targets.

"No, you point with your whole arm." Grimmjow extended his arm and turned back to me. "Like that, see?"

"Oh, okay." I do the same as he does.

"Good. Now raise your spiritual pressure like this." Grimmjow half-closes his hand as he turns his attention back to the targets. I can feel his spiritual pressure strengthen.

With _my_ arm still extended, I do the same.

"Now center it, and _fire!_" a sphere of red light formed in his hand and an enormous red beam shot from his hand. It sped towards the target and absolutely obliterated it. "Like that. See?" Grimmjow said proudly.

"Hmm. My turn, now." I concentrate my spiritual pressure at my fingertips, and a silver sphere formed. When I released it, the beam was much thinner, but more powerful. It lanced towards the next target and completely decimated it, and continued through the wall. "Cool."

"Strong, but keep practicing." Grimmjow told me. "It was actually a _bala_, but no matter."

"No, that was a _cero_." I said. "What's a _bala_?"

"It's another energy attack, but it's thinner, faster, and more accurate." Grimmjow explained.

"Oh, like this?" I ask, and this time, a spray of silver spikes sped through the air and destroyed three targets at once.

"I guess that earlier attack really was a _cero_." Grimmjow sounded amazed at something.

"Yes, it was." I said smugly.

"But how many can you destroy before you run out of energy?" Grimmjow asked. "I can clean out this entire row."

"Is that a challenge?" I ask playfully.

"Do you take it to be a challenge?" Grimmjow asked in a cocky tone.

"It's not a challenge if you can't back it up." I taunted.

"Can't back it up?! I'll show you 'can't back it up'!" And with that, he began to fire a _cero_, and turned his hand so that it busted all the other remaining targets. A new row popped up from the sand. "Beat that."

"Oh, that's gonna be tough." I pretended to flinch. "Let's see what I can do." After thinking about it, I extended my arm, and a silver _lightning bolt_ arched from my hand and blasted all the targets and the next row as they were coming from the ground.

Grimmjow let out a low whistle. "And what move do you call that?"

"Hmm… Starbolt." I decided to name it after the one thing missing in this world. "You know, I'm actually kinda tired. Can we stop for today?"

"No, I still have to beat you in the challenge." Grimmjow said stubbornly.

"Dude, I won. Ultimate pwnage, game over." I told him.

_What a sore loser._

Oh, hello, Sinsonte. Long time no…hear.

_Sorry. I just like to watch things. You know, this is better than cable._

So glad you think so.

_Sarcasm is not appreciated._

Oh, kiss my ass.

"Hey, Kamiki." Grimmjow was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I ask.

"You were spacing out."

"I was arguing with myself." I defended. "Are we done?"

"You know, sometimes I worry about you." Grimmjow said. (In a straight face!)

"My mentality is my own problem." I joked.

"I'm not kidding." Grimmjow was serious. Oh, crap. "You're too trusting and ready to forgive. And you can't sword fight worth a crap."

"Um, did you just see my Starbolt?"

"It doesn't matter." Grimmjow stood over me. Man, he's tall! "I'm talking about that Arturo guy."

"Oh, leave off." I said. "What do you not like about him anyway? I'm not talking about how rude he was, either."

"I just don't like him." Grimmjow folded his arms and looked away.

I walked around to where he was facing and stood on my tiptoes to look in his face. "Stubborn. You gotta have a reason not to like someone!"

Grimmjow blinked and…blushed? How unlike him!

"I don't like anyone looking down on me." Grimmjow answered.

"Well, I don't." I said.

"I know." Grimmjow said quietly.

"Hm?" Is he sick?

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. With half lidded eyes, he leaned in…and pulled completely away from me.

"Grimmjow-sama?" I ask, startled. Was he gonna…_kiss me??_

"Don't trust Arturo." Grimmjow said sullenly. "I have a bad feeling about him." Grimmjow turned and walked away.

"Wait, what do you mean?!" I called after him, but he was already gone, using a _sonido_.

_It looks like what Ilfort said was true. Grimmjow does like you!_

Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery!

But I _do_ wonder. Why would he…do what he just did? And why do I wish he _had_ kissed me?

**And I leave it at that! I must torture my readers like that! BWA HA HA HA HA!! I wonder how long it'll be before they **_**do**_** kiss? Arturo better step up his game! Remember that reviews are luffs!**


	9. More Espada

**I must say, I never thought I'd get this far in Sinsonte. Never knew it'd be this popular, either. I actually conform to Kubo's storyline in this chapter. I don't own anything about Bleach except for my original character Kamiki. Enjoi the story! ^^**

As I walk back to my room, I wonder over Grimmjow's actions. It gets my stomach up in knots and my nonexistent heart all worked up. Another thing, why _did_ I wish he had kissed me?

Arturo's awake when I get to my room and notices that something's up. "What is the matter with you?"

"Ah, nothing." I say, trying to sound convincing. I can tell by the look on his face that he's not buying my story. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am better enough to walk around now." Arturo answers, getting up. "Thank you for the soup, but that's not going to be enough."

I stifle a giggle, but just barely. He sounds so funny when he says 'soup'! "Alright. I think I once heard that one of the Espadas, Szayeloporro, has fraccion that he made specifically to eat as medicine."

"Do you know the way to this 'Szayelporro'?" Arturo asked.

"I'm sure it can't be that hard." I shrug. "I think he's the Octava Espada, so we look for the tower with the '8' on it."

"Very well then."

We leave the tower and I look to the left. The tower on that side says '5'. Avoid at all costs.

_I don't like that guy either. I get a bad feeling about him._

Are you sure it's not just because of how he looks, Sinsonte?

_Positive._

Agreed.

So we go to the right. "Come on." I say to Arturo, and walk around to the right. Sure enough, we pass a tower with a '7' on it and come to '8'. I knock on the door. Nothing. I knock again, louder this time.

A man with pink hair and a mask fragment shaped like glasses answers the door. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. Who would you be?" he asks in a lofty tone.

"Hello. I'm Kamiki, one of Grimmjow-sama's fraccion, and this is Arturo Plateado." I answer politely, despite his being rude. "We're looking for Szayeloporro Grantz?"

"Well you've found him." The pink-haired man said. "I am Szayeloporro. I don't mean to be rude, but did you say his name was 'Arturo Plateado'?"

"That I am." Arturo answered, clearly annoyed that he was ignored.

"Ah, the famous Arrancar from legend! Come in, come in!" Szayeloporro waved us inside and led us into some hallways. "You certainly are powerful, as the legends say. But, not as strong as I have heard."

"I am told you have some of these 'fraccion' that came be consumed as medicine." Arturo said. "I need to consume souls so that I can regain my former strength."

"Ah, I do have fraccion just as you described." Szayeloporro answered with a grin. "But I don't give them away like a charity. You have to give me something in return."

"Insolent flea. Just like every other Hollow I've met. What do you want?" Arturo asked.

"Nothing serious." Szayeloporro said. "I just want to observe your fighting style, your spiritual pressure, and the bodies of those you kill."

"And why is that?" Arturo demanded.

Something about what Szayeloporro wants creeps me out. But, I heard he was a scientist, and I know that most Hollows are psychotic, so I guess it makes sense.

"Oh, I have my reasons. But should you really be asking such questions if you ask my assistance?" Szayeloporro turned towards Arturo as he said that.

I could tell he was manipulating the situation. Arturo could too, because he said "I question your price because of what you could use that information for. How do I know you won't use it against me?"

"Oh, perish the thought." Szayeloporro answered. "It's only out of a scientist's curiosity that I ask you that favor."

"Only if you do not kill me with what you learn." Arturo demanded.

"It's a deal." Szayeloporro and Arturo shook hands and all three of us went into a doorway that I hadn't even noticed.

A laboratory was on the inside. I was a little distracted by all the tubes, beakers, and machines.

"Verona, Lumina!" Szayeloporro called. "Come here!"

Two perfectly round Arrancars came bouncing over. Since they didn't look at all human, I assumed they had a low intelligence.

"These two don't look like they would be very filling, but I assure you, they'll do the trick." Szayeloporro informed Arturo.

"You are certainly right about them not appearing to be any good." Arturo conceded, drawing his sword.

"Oh, I can't watch." I said, and put my hand over my eyes. There was a sound of slashing and screams, and it was all over. I removed my hand, and saw that the two Arrancars were gone and Fenice, Arturo's zanpaku-to, was bloody.

"What an interesting display, Arturo." Szayeloporro said, amazed.

"I feel much stronger, but still not my former power." Arturo said, almost sounding disappointed.

"Well I doubt that eating Hollow after Hollow will fix that." Szayeloporro replied. "It will take time, but I know that your former power _will_ be restored."

"It will take time? Then I suppose there is nothing more to be done here." Arturo summarized, and left the room.

Hmph, not even a 'thank you'. I bowed to Szayeloporro and said "Thank you for helping out Arturo-sama."

"Not a problem, I can always make more." Szayeloporro said.

I left the room and found Arturo waiting for me. Apparently, he has no sense of direction. I led him back out the tower and back to Grimmjow's headquarters-tower-thing.

"Why did you shield your eyes when I turned Fenice on the two fraccion?" Arturo asked me halfway between the '8' tower and the '7' tower.

"I'm not a violent person, despite my being an Arrancar." I explained. "I would much rather resolve things without the shedding of blood."

Arturo was silent, thinking. "And yet…you still carry a zanpaku-to." He finally said.

"You never know when you'll have to defend something. Or someone." I answer.

Later that same day, a very strong Arrancar appeared at the door of Grimmjow's tower. Since I am apparently the only one with any sense, I'm the one to answer the door.

A slim male with pale skin, tear streak tattoos, black hair that hung in between his green serpentine eyes, and a half helmet with a horn was the one who was knocking. His spiritual pressure told me that he was an Espada, stronger than Grimmjow. He was accompanied by a much larger Arrancar that, quite simply, was _huge_. Another Espada, but weaker than me.

"Hello, do you have any business with Grimmjow-sama?" I ask politely.

"No." The slim Arrancar answered. "We are here for Kamiki."

"That's me."

"You are to accompany us, by orders of Lord Aizen, to the world of the living to assess the importance of a human." Slim Arrancar said.

"Yes sir" I say, knowing that it isn't smart to ignore an order from Aizen. "May I ask your names?"

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuatra Espada, and that's Yammy Riyalgo, the Decima Espada." He indicated the other Arrancar.

"Don't call me 'that'." Yammy complained.

Well, '4' and '10', huh?

_They don't seem that intimidating once you know their names._ Sinsonte commented.

The little one can still kill me.

_Then don't give him a reason to kill you._

I'll take note.

"I'm assuming you can come immediately?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah, I just need to tell-"

"You can come immediately?" Ulquiorra interrupted.

Jerkface! "Yes, I can come immediately." I answer, keeping my irritation under wraps.

"Very good." Ulquiorra created a gargantua that the three of us passed through.

This one was somehow different from the ones I've been through before, because with this one, we crashed to the ground like a meteor.

"*cough, cough* That needs work." I commented, waving smoke away from my face. We had landed in the park of Karakura Town. Several humans are staring at the crater that formed, and inadvertently, at us.

"So how many of these ants do we have to kill?" Yammy asked.

"Only one. The rest are trash." Ulquiorra answered.

"What? Kill?" I couldn't believe my ears!

"What is that?"

"Is that a meteor?"

"No, there's no rock."

Humans were commenting about our spectacular entrance, completely unaware that it was a supernatural event, apparently.

"Quit staring at me." Yammy said. "I'll suck out your souls."

"Hey, don't do that!" I said, but was ignored.

Yammy started to _konsui_ a very large area, taking in a bunch of souls. "Hah! Yuck!"

"Of course." Ulquiorra said. "Did you expect such thin souls to taste any good?"

"They're all dead…" I said sadly.

"Amazing. One of then survived." Ulquiorra noticed.

"What? Where?" I soon see a high school girl who was trying to get up, but she didn't have the strength.

"So she must be our target, right?!" Yammy shouted.

"You idiot. She's being crushed just by being near us. She couldn't possibly be our target." Ulquiorra said.

"Hmph. Oh well." Yammy replied, then _sonidoed_ in front of the girl. "Good bye." He raised his foot to kick her square in the face.

"No! Don't do that!" I cried. I grabbed my zanpaku-to and prepared to beat the snot outta Yammy, but Ulquiorra stopped me.

"Why do you show such resentment towards Yammy's actions, Kamiki?" Ulquiorra asked, looking down on me.

"Let me go! This isn't right!" I shouted. "She's defenseless!"

"Why do you care so much about what happens to this human?" Ulquiorra asked. I could hear the contention in his voice.

"Ulquiorra-sama, if you don't let me go, I'm gonna-"

"You're going to what?" Ulquiorra interrupted me. "Fight me? You would have no hope of winning."

His words sting, but it's the truth. Angrily, I put my half-sheathed zanpaku-to back. Straightening up, I watch as Yammy prepares to kick the girl's face in…and be stopped by someone with a strange black-armored arm.

Letting loose the breath I hadn't realized that I'd been holding, I watched the events unfold. Yammy somehow busted the guy's armored arm clean off.

"Souten Kisshun! I reject!"

I looked around to find out where the strange voice had come from. Soon I spot a girl who wasn't here before. She must've come with the arm-guy. An orange shield forms over the arm-guy, and it starts to reattach it's self.

"Wha..?" I almost can't believe what I'm seeing. But there it is, that guy's arm is back to normal, good as new.

"This human female is quite interesting." Ulquiorra commented.

Suddenly, an orange-haired Soul Reaper shows up and apologizes to the girl, Orihime apparently, for being late. "Are you the one that did that to my friend's arm?" he demanded from Yammy, indicating arm-guy.

The rest went by so quickly, I don't think I caught it all. All I know is that the orange haired Soul Reaper cut Yammy's arm off, Yammy smacked Orihime really bad, and the Soul Reaper was about to attack Yammy, but he paused for some reason. I could see that his expression was pained for some reason, and Yammy took the opportunity to beat the crap outta him.

Then, two more people showed up. One of them, a guy in a greenish coat and striped hat, somehow deflected Yammy's _cero_ attack. The other, a black woman with long purplish hair, did this acrobatic kick that looked like it really hurt.

"That's enough." Ulquiorra finally said. "We'll be returning to Hueco Mundo now. I'll tell Lord Aizen that the Soul Reaper he's had his eye on is trash, not worth killing."

Ulquiorra and I returned via a Gargantua; Yammy had to use a _negacion_. When we got back to Las Noches, we had to go to this large dark room that I hadn't seen before. Aizen was sitting in (no surprise here) a throne, and several other Arrancars were sitting or standing along the edge of the room. Since it was dark, I couldn't tell just who.

"Ulquiorra, show us what you have learned from the world of the living." Aizen ordered.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra replied, and removed his left eye from his socket!

Eww!

Ulquiorra crushed the eyeball in his hand and a fine silvery dust floated about the room. For a moment, I was seeing like a ghost of what had happened at the park. When I blinked I could see it better.

After a minute, Aizen said "So you decided that he isn't worth killing."

"You were weak." A very familiar voice shouted.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stated.

I looked over in Grimmjow's direction and saw the other fraccion, too. I didn't see Arturo anywhere, so I guess he decided not to show.

"I would've crushed them all like bugs! You say you wouldn't kill him? Looks to me like you _couldn't_ kill him! If you've got orders to kill, you kill, right?!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Hey, it was the dark-skinned girl that beat me, not the Soul Reaper." Yammy complained.

"Didn't you hear me?" Grimmjow replied. "I said I would've crushed them _all_."

"You misunderstand." Ulquiorra began. "It's not his current strength that concerns us, it's his growth rate."

"And what will you do if it becomes a problem?!" Grimmjow demanded.

"Then I will take care of it." Ulquiorra answered.

Grimmjow looked shocked to be spoken to like that. I don't really blame him; Ulquiorra is rude, even if he does cover it up with a calm tone.

"Kamiki, you have yet to say anything on the matter." Aizen said, probably to turn the attention away from Grimmjow.

"Oh, well, I don't _have_ anything to say about it." I said. "I didn't like Yammy-sama's actions, but that's about it."

"Oh. Very well then." Aizen said. "Meeting adjourned."

I waited by the exit for Grimmjow while everyone was leaving. When he came up, I said "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that I was supposed to go, Ulquiorra-sama wouldn't let me-"

"Don't call him 'sama'." Grimmjow said angrily. "That piece of shit doesn't deserve it."

"I take it you don't get along well." I suggested as everyone began walking back towards the tower-headquarters-thing.

"He thinks all the other Espada are trash." Grimmjow explained.

"Oh." I nodded in understanding.

"Che. 'Not worth killing'." Grimmjow mumbled. "I'll show him."

"Grimmjow-sama..?" I say, worried.

"We're going to go kill them ourselves." Grimmjow said decisively.

"Whaat?" I ask, surprised. "Who?"

"Those three who pounded on Yammy, and anyone else with any spiritual pressure." Grimmjow explained.

"But-"

"We're _all_ going." Grimmjow interrupted me. "No 'buts' about it. Tomorrow night."

I clammed up, but it just didn't seem like a good idea. I had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

**And so ends this chapter. Kamiki, you don't know how right you are. Listen to your instincts! And now a question. Should I introduce my friend's Arrancar OC, Kurosetunai? Put the answers in your reviews! **


	10. Rage and Grace

**I think you're gonna like this chapter. Very exciting. You guys have until chapter eleven to tell me if I should bring in Kurosetunai, so there's no rush. I only own Kamiki, nothing else. Enjoi the story! ^^**

Grimmjow had ordered that all of us go to the world of the living, but I still don't like it. Stepping into the sky above Karakura Town with the other fraccion, I saw Grimmjow waiting for us.

"Is this everyone?" Grimmjow asked, looking over us. "Good. Open up your _pesquisas_, all the way."

Reluctantly, I did as everyone else.

"Grimmjow-sama, I sensed several additional Soul Reapers on the way here." Shawlong said.

"Che. They called in reinforcements. This wouldn't have happened if Ulquiorra had done his job right." Grimmjow commented. "If they have any spiritual pressure at all,kill them! Don't let anyone crawl away!"

The others all sonidoed off to wherever there was any slight sign of a strong soul. I stayed where I was because I didn't like what Grimmjow had ordered. I didn't know why he hadn't gone anywhere.

"What are you doing? Go kill some Soul Reapers!" Grimmjow said to me.

"I don't feel comfortable with that." I explained. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"Of course it is." Grimmjow snapped. "Now just follow directions."

Still with a sense of doubt in my mind, I decided to see what the others were doing. Since D-Roy was the closest, I went to hide in an alley where I couldn't be seen.

D-Roy had been about to stab the arm-guy I had seen yesterday, when the same Soul Reaper from the same day grabbed his arm to prevent him from killing.

"Nice move, Soul Reaper." I muttered to myself.

"Don't evaluate your attack until you've won the fight." The Soul Reaper said to D-Roy. He was about to draw his zanpaku-to, when another Soul Reaper stopped him.

"Let me handle this one." said a petite girl with black hair. She swallowed what looked like a Pez candy, and she separated from her gigai. Her zanpaku-to was beautiful. It was pure white, every inch of it. "I am-"

"Sorry, I don't need to know the names of people who are about to die." D-Roy interrupted.

"Then at least learn the name of my zanpaku-to." The girl Soul Reaper drew her sword. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" A circle of ice appeared in the area inside of the white ribbon attached to the hilt of her sword.

"Huh?!" D-Roy leapt into the air. "Ground attacks are no use against me! The sky is my domain!"

"You fool." The girl Soul Reaper said. "Sode no Shirayuki does not just freeze the ground within the circle." A pillar of ice rose from the ground, entrapping D-Roy within. As the ice shattered, destroying D-Roy along with it, she said "Everything within the circle is Sode no Shirayuki's domain."

"Oh, very nice!" I resisted the urge to clap at her lines. They sounded like they were taken directly from a samurai movie!

"Aww, D-Roy went and got himself killed!" Grimmjow said, drawing the Soul Reaper's attention. As he stepped down from standing on the spirit particles in the air, I could tell he was strengthening his spiritual pressure to intimidate them. "Which one of you is it?" he demanded. "Which one of you is stronger?!"

The two Soul Reapers froze, then the girl turned to the other. "Run, Ichigo!"

Suddenly, Grimmjow rushed up and stabbed her in the gut! "Not you. Just as I figured."

"RUKIAAA!!" Ichigo shouted.

"You…pig." Rukia managed to choke out before fainting; sliding off of Grimmjow's bloodied hand.

After that, Ichigo and Grimmjow began fighting. I, being the kind person that I am, snuck over to the bleeding Soul Reaper's side. "Oh, please don't be dead." I prayed. Yes! There's still a pulse! It's faint, but it's there. "Now, what do I do?"

**Use Starbolt**_._ Sinsonte suggested.

No, that would kill her!

**You idiot!** Sinsonte snapped. **You can manipulate the kind of energy that goes into Starbolt! You can heal her!**

Boy, it sure is handy to have someone on my side who knows more about me than me. Holding my hand just an inch above Rukia's wound, I whispered "Starbolt." so that I wouldn't wake her. A silver aura emanated from my hand, seeping into the injury. It stopped bleeding, but it wouldn't go much beyond that.

**Hmm, it seems your contrasting existences are clashing here.** Sinsonte noted.

Plain Japanese, please?!

**You can only completely heal other Arrancars.**

"No! I have to do more!" I hissed.

**An injury like this the most damage is blood loss.**Sinsonte explained.**There might be some organ damage, but there's nothing we can do about that.**

Looking from Rukia to Ichigo and back, I swore an oath. "Someday, Soul Reapers, I'm going to make up for Grimmjow, and any wrongs done to you and your friends."

"Mnn…" Rukia groaned. "What, what'd you do to me..?"

"I'm afraid that I've done nothing much." I said, before sonidoing away.

I turned my attention to Grimmjow and Ichigo. I saw Ichigo's face bloodied and Grimmjow jumping around in the air, getting psyched up. Suddenly he sonidoed straight at Ichigo, fist clenched. He started punching Ichigo in the face over and over again.

"Ah, this sucks." I muttered. I wanted to save the Soul Reaper Ichigo, but I also didn't want to get on Grimmjow's bad side.

Just then, a gargantua opened up close by. Kaname Tosen stepped out and shouted "Stop!"

Grimmjow ceased pounding on Ichigo and turned to look. "What?" he asked in a disgusted tone. Ichigo just stood there stupidly.

"You have mobilized six Arrancar and lost five of them. These are serious offenses." Tosen said. "Your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo."

"Che. Come on, Kamiki." Grimmjow muttered, waving me over.

Aww, crap! How long did he know I was standing there??

I rushed over and went with him into the gargantua.

"Hey, wait! We're not finished yet!" Ichigo shouted.

"'Not finished'?" Grimmjow repeated. "Tosen just saved your life, Soul Reaper! Hear my name, and pray you never hear it again. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!"

The gargantua closed after he finished and Tosen led the way back to Las Noches.

"You over did it there, Grimmjow-sama." I muttered as we traveled back.

"Says you." Grimmjow replied.

"Silence, the both of you." Tosen ordered.

Back at Las Noches, Grimmjow and I were taken to the foot of Aizen's throne.

"Well, Grimmjow. What have you got to say for yourself for disturbing the peace?" Tosen demanded.

Grimmjow glared at him. "Who's peace? Yours?"

"Aizen's." Tosen retorted.

"Che. Hiding behind the cause. You just can't stand me!" Grimmjow said.

"Aizen, allow me to execute him!" Tosen shouted, drawing his sword.

"Now, Tosen." Aizen finally spoke up. "I take Grimmjow's actions to be an overzealous sign of loyalty. Am I wrong, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow was seething for a moment before he said "No."

"Your actions had no meaning. Killing without meaning is murder." Tosen stated. Suddenly, Tosen pulled his zanpaku-to out all the way and lopped off Grimmjow's left arm. "But killing with a purpose is justice." He used a fire kido to burn the arm to cinders.

"NO!!" Grimmjow shouted, clutching the bleeding stump. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

I gasped and covered my eyes. Did Tosen have that right to cut off Grimmjow's arm?! I followed after Grimmjow to the tower. I grabbed a roll of bandages, some disinfectant, several towels, and a bucket of water. I found Grimmjow sitting on a couch in a room that served as a living room. The stump of his left arm was still bleeding.

"Here, let me tie that up."

Grimmjow looked at me from the corner of his eye, and made room for me on the couch. I sat down and tried to clean off as much blood as I could, but more just kept coming. Grimmjow started to turn pale from the loss of blood.

"Hurry up and patch it." Grimmjow muttered. He didn't seem as worried as he should be.

I took the bandages and started to wrap up the stump. When I was finished, the bandages were still a deep red, but the color wasn't spreading.

"Grimmjow-sama-"

"Kamiki," Grimmjow interrupted. "You knew this was gonna be bad from the start. I didn't listen, and this is what happened." He indicated the remnants of his arm.

I could see that this was as close to apologizing as he was going to get. "So you still think you're right?"

"Who's side are you on? Of course I'm right!" Grimmjow snapped.

His words stung. I gave him a sad look and said "Go to bed, you'll need your rest." I left the room and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up to shouting between Grimmjow and a voice I didn't recognize.

"What are you doing in here, you bitch wannabe?!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I told you, _I'm_ the new Sexta Espada." A female-sounding voice replied. "You got your arm cut off, so you're being replaced!"

I got dressed in a hurry and went to find out what was going on. I found Grimmjow and an Arrancar with short black hair and purple markings on her forehead. Her mask fragment was above the markings and looked like part of an upper jaw.

"Excuse me." I said before anyone could say anything. "Who, may I ask, are you?" I pointed at the new person.

"I'm Luppi, the new Sexta Espada! How many times do I have to repeat myself?!" she yelled.

"Okay, calm down, little girl." I said, annoyed.

"I'M A GUY!!!"

My jaw dropped and I stared at him. "Holy shit."

"Why does everyone think I'm a chick?!" Luppi shouted.

"Everything about you screams 'bitch'." Grimmjow answered.

"Shutup!" Luppi yelled. "Get your shit and leave!"

"Why you little-!"

"Come on, Grimmjow-sama." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him away before he could explode. "I'll help you with your stuff."

"What are you-"

"I'm getting you to keep your other arm." I interrupted.

We went to Grimmjow's room, and I grabbed a box and started folding up shirts. Grimmjow just took an armful and dropped them in.

"That's a waste of space." I told him.

"I don't care."

I rolled my eyes and took out the shirts and folded those, too. Grimmjow was about to do the same with his pants, but I stopped him and made him fold those himself. When I finished with the shirts, I looked over at the pants Grimmjow folded. They were a rumpled mess.

"Do you even know how to fold clothes?" I asked him.

"No, I just put them on hangars."

I gave him an irritated look before fixing the pants myself. Luckily everything managed to fit in one box.

I was about to pick it up myself, but Grimmjow tucked it under his arm and said "Ready."

"If you insist…"

In my room, I put my pants in the bottom of a box, put the PS2 in, and the shirts on top. I took my iPod and stuck it in my pocket. I took one last look at my starry-painted room and sighed. "This sucks, man." I picked up my box and followed Grimmjow out into the hallway.

Luppi was waiting at the front door. "So long, losers! Don't let the door hit ya on the way out!"

Grimmjow glared at him. I could tell he wanted to kill the guy, and I nudged him to keep going. He walked slowly out the door, and it slammed shut behind us.

"Man, Arturo-sama's gonna be in for a rude surprise when he finds out." I said.

"Oh, yeah…" Grimmjow broke into a sadistic grin. "That stupid fucker!" and he burst out laughing.

"Which one do you mean?" I asked, remembering that he didn't like Arturo, either.

"Both!" Grimmjow said, laughing.

I sighed in exasperation before saying "Come on, we gotta find a new place to stay."

We had some trouble finding a space, but eventually we found a small apartment-like suit somewhere in Las Noches. It had a small kitchenette, a TV, a couch, and one bedroom. I insisted that I sleep on the couch and Grimmjow take the bed. He needed it more than I did.

Grimmjow hadn't been acting like himself for a week; that was when we had been kicked out. Finally deciding that I was tired of his moping, I cut the PS2 on and shoved the controller in his hand.

"What do you expect me to do with this?" Grimmjow asked. "This takes two hands."

"We're gonna fight the toughest videogame baddie ever." I said. "I still haven't managed to beat him."

"And who would this guy be?"

"Sephiroth." I answered. "From Final Fantasy Seven."

"You _still _haven't beaten that game yet?" Grimmjow asked, surprised.

"I'm not bloodthirsty enough, apparently." I folded my arms. "So you and I are gonna beat him together."

"But this is a one person game! How do you expect us both to play?"

"Simple. I handle the movement, and you take care of the attacks." I told him, cutting the game console on. "X Button is attack, square is jump. That's all you need to know."

"You can't possibly expect this to work." Grimmjow stated.

"It will once you get a feel for the game."

We had to fight with my left hand and Grimmjow's right. And since we had to share the controller, we had to sit _side by side_. Our sides were practically touching! It took three times before Grimmjow got the hang of it. It wasn't until the fourth battle that we actually won.

"Whew! That took for_ever!_" I said.

"Yeah, but it was _great!_" Grimmjow exclaimed.

I looked at his face, and I could see that he was back to his regular old self again. I could also see that we were now pressed right up against each other.

Grimmjow must've noticed the same thing, because he looked over at me and asked "When did this happen?"

"I-I don't know." I said, blushing at how close our faces were. "Must've been when we were fighting Sephiroth."

"Huh."

Grimmjow let go of his half of the controller, letting my hand fall into place at my side. I thought he was gonna move away, but he stayed where he was. He sat up a little, so that he was a half a head taller than me.

"Kamiki, I needed that fight, even if it _was_ just a game." Grimmjow said.

"Well, I can see that we both needed it." I swallowed a lump rising in my throat, and decided to ask him something that had been bothering me for a while.

"Grimmjow-sama, when you were teaching me how to use a _cero_, why did you almost…" I couldn't quite finish the sentence.

"You mean, when I almost did this?" Grimmjow asked in a low voice, and leaned in to kiss me.

I didn't really expect this. I froze for a second, then leaned into him. Absent-mindedly, I let go of the controller. Everything seemed to melt away.

It was probably no more than two seconds, but it seemed longer to me. Grimmjow stopped and pulled away.

"Y-yeah. Why you almost—_did_ kiss me." I stuttered.

"Something about the way you are." Grimmjow said. "Something about being near you that I can't get enough of."

"Do you know exactly what?" I asked.

"No, not exactly." Grimmjow wrapped his arm around my back and pressed his lips back against mine. This time I could feel how much he was pressing in on me. He stopped kissing me long enough to say "But I do know that you can stop calling me 'sama'."

When he started kissing me for a third time, I started to kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled in closer. The kissing became faster paced, more passionate.

"I need you, Kamiki." Grimmjow said hurriedly.

"You need me?" I asked between kisses.

"I need you so bad it _hurts_." Grimmjow said, dragging out the last word. Then he toppled over me, so that I was pressed in between him and the couch.

Afraid of what might come next, I pulled away from his hypnotizing lips and said "We have to stop."

"Why?" Grimmjow demanded, and started kissing me even harder.

"Because I don't go from first base to home run!" I shouted.

Grimmjow stopped what he was doing and lifted himself off of me. "Is that all?" he demanded irritably.

"I'm not some kind of slut!" I said. But that's only part of it. The truth is, I had never done anything like this before. That first kiss he'd given me was actually my _very_ first.

Grimmjow sighed. "Fine." He got up and walked over to his room. Pausing in the doorway, he partially turned to look at me. "Good night, Kamiki."

I smiled warmly and replied "Good night, Grimmjow."

I could see him fighting to control himself, but he eventually left. Leaving the door open, I noticed.

'**Oh, don't you even **_**think**_** about it, Kamiki Tenshi!'** Sinsonte shouted at me.

Hey, _I'm_ the one that kept it from escalating, remember? Shaking my head, I fell asleep, dreaming about only me and one other person.

**So now I have officially started their relationship. Bet you guys liked that hot-and-heavy make out session, didn't ya?! A little tang is nice once in a while. Matters aside, I have only gotten one reply that says I should add Kurosetunai. My friend at school, the one who created her, is also telling me to add her; but I need a few more opinions! Replies tell me what to do and keep me writing!**


	11. New Names

**I decided to use Kurosetunai after all. Considering how few comments I've gotten about the idea, I almost didn't. This chapter will mostly be introducing Kurosetunai and a little Arturo mixed in. Yeah, I know he wasn't in the last chapter except for a brief reference; no, I didn't forget about him. I can't think of anything to do with him, so I guess I'll kill him. Sorry. I do not own Bleach, only Kamiki. (I forgot to mention that her last name means 'angel', or something like that in the last chapter.) My friend Tiff owns Kurosetunai. Enjoi the story! ^^**

It had been about three days since Grimmjow had kissed me, and I still blushed every time I thought about it. I was actually doing just that on my way out for a few hours of Hollow hunting.

"Kamiki, you look almost like you are coming down with something." A familiar voice said. "Don't tell me that Hollows can become ill now?"

"Oh, Arturo-sama." I snapped out of my daze when I heard him. "I didn't even see you there."

Arturo stopped leaning against the wall and uncrossed his arms. "What a rude way to greet someone. And here I was beginning to think I was not the only unrefined one here." He said, walking in front and slightly towards the right of me as I passed by.

"I'm sorry, Arturo-sama." I said as we walked down the hall. "My mind's been on other things lately."

"Such as?"

"Uh, small things. This, that, and the other." I lied, blushing because of the events from several days ago. Trying to turn my thoughts away from Grimmjow, I asked "Where have you been this past week?"

"I have been in the Soul Society, strengthening my spiritual pressure." Arturo answered. Unfortunately, I knew how he was doing it. "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm on my way out for a hunting session." I explained. "Starting to get hungry."

"Why is it you only devour other Hollows?" Arturo asked.

"I can't eat anything else in good conscience." I said. "Wholes deserve a chance to have a full afterlife, Soul Reapers already think of us as monsters, and I never did follow the status quo." I looked at him and grinned good-naturedly. "Besides, have you seen the way I look?"

"I have certainly never seen that color hair or eyes before." Arturo rolled his eyes. "You are an odd little Hollow."

"You have sea foam green hair and yellow eyes." I pointed out. "Exactly _how_ much room do you have to talk?"

"You are too impudent for your own good." Arturo replied. "That could get you into trouble one of these days."

I started to stress out about what Arturo was going to do, but nothing happened. Then I thought of another meaning to his words. "Are you actually _concerned_ about my _welfare?_" I asked, then quickly added "Arturo-sama."

"You have…piqued my interest." Arturo answered. "I find it in my best interests if you are kept alive."

Was this his way of saying that I'm cool? "Uh, thanks." I said, arriving at a door to the outside. "Oh, I should probably mention, don't go back to the tower with the '6' on it. Grimmjow got replaced with this bitchy little she-male."

"The warning is appreciated." Arturo nodded. Then, weirdly, he reached over and examined a lock of my hair.

I froze, not knowing what to do. If this were most anyone doing this, I would slap their hand away. "Uh…"

"Hmm? Oh." Arturo noticed the look on my face and let go. "Good luck."

I was in a bit of a stupor. Did _Arturo Plateado_, quite possibly the strongest Arrancar ever, just say _good luck???_

Bewildered, I shook my head and left for my hunt.

Four days after Arturo acted all weird; a new Arrancar was walking around Las Noches. I had never seen her before I ran into her in the hallway while I was out for a walk.

"Hey, watch it, bitch!" a nasty sounding girl hissed at me. She had long purple hair and maroon markings under her eyes. Her outfit was a knee-length dress with a thick black stripe going down the center with white sweatpants underneath. Her Hollow hole was on the upper sternum.

"Sorry, uh… I don't know your name." I said stupidly.

"My name is Kurosetunai, got it? _Ku-ro-se-tun-ai._" She said each syllable slowly, like I was some kind of retard.

"Okay, I get it, no need to be snappish." I held up my hands in a 'calm down' gesture. "My name is Kamiki."

"I wasn't asking for your name, stupid!" Kurosetunai yelled at me.

"You are _very_ unpleasant." I said, before walking away. I think Kurosetunai was yelling more stuff at me, but I ignored it.

When I got back to the small suite, I noticed that Grimmjow wasn't there and that there was a note. I picked it up and read it.

_I went down to the firing range while you were out. I got bored, okay?! Anyways, expect me back in a couple of hours._

_ -Grimmjow_

Alright, so that's where he is. I think I'll go join him.

I went to the firing range, and there he was, but so was someone else. Kurosetunai was firing a maroon colored _cero_ at one of the targets.

I walked up to Grimmjow and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hi, Grimmjow." I said.

"Hey Kamiki." Grimmjow greeted. "What do you make of the new girl?"

Kurosetunai must've heard Grimmjow say my name, because she turned to glare at me.

"She's tough." I noted, seeing how much damage she had done with one attack. "I met her in the hallway when I was out on my walk. Said her name was Kurosetunai."

"Che." Grimmjow snorted.

Kurosetunai definitely heard her name, and marched over. I was hoping that firing a _cero_ would've blown off some steam, but I could tell from her expression that that wasn't the case.

"What the hell are you doing here, following me?!" Kurosetunai yelled. Does she ever _not_ yell?

"I had no idea that you were here. I simply came here to meet my-" I started to say, but Grimmjow interrupted me.

"I'm her boyfriend. And I don't like your talking to her that way." Grimmjow glared at her.

"Ha! Figures a little weakling like you would have a one-armed boyfriend!" Kurosetunai laughed, gripping her stomach.

"Why you little…" Grimmjow said through clenched teeth, drawing Pantera.

"Don't, she's not worth it." I stopped him, "And I'll have you know, Kurosetunai, that Grimmjow is a former Espada, so he's still plenty strong. Just keep that in mind next time you go shooting your mouth off." I said to Kurosetunai, turning my back on her shocked expression.

Grimmjow continued to give her a cold look as we left the firing range. I saw and pulled him aside.

"So we're boyfriend-girlfriend now?" I asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"I just said that we are, didn't I?" Grimmjow said, irritated.

I smiled and gave him a quick little hug. "When was this?"

"I guess a week ago." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I said, blushing at the memory.

Grimmjow noticed and smirked. "You know, I might need a little help remembering what happened. Care to remind me?"

I blushed a little more and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pulled me in for a three second kiss. Again, my brain short-circuited.

"I think you remembered better than I did." I said, frazzled.

"Then let me remind _you_." Grimmjow said, and pulled me into a darkened corner, his lips on mine the entire time.

He pressed me in between himself and the wall, and moved his hand just under the edge of my shirt. His kissing was getting a little bit faster and gaining speed slowly. His hand was moving slowly up my stomach, sending shivers down my spine. My arms went up and I clasped my hands behind his neck, which pulled my body closer to his.

Grimmjow's hand found my Hollow hole, and he stopped long enough to say "So that's where your hole is."

"Yeah," I said "not exactly an easy place to see."

"Che." Grimmjow grunted, and continued his kissing.

"Eew! Get a room!" Some random Arrancar shouted at us.

Grimmjow threw him a look that could kill, and the Arrancar scurried off. I took his chin in my hand and turned it back towards me. "He's probably right." I said.

Grimmjow sighed and held me close, putting his arm around the small of my back. I held on tight to his neck as he _sonidoed_ back to where we were staying.

Finally, a whole month passed since Grimmjow was dropped from the Espadas. We were invited to welcome a new Arrancar, who introduced himself as Wonderweiss Margera.

"Ulquiorra, do you remember those instructions I gave you a month ago?" Aizen asked.

"Yes."

"I would like you to carry them out."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra nodded.

"Grimmjow, Kamiki, I'm sending a patrol to Karakura town. Would you like to join?" Aizen asked us.

Grimmjow didn't say anything, but I could see in his eyes that we were going to go.

Our party consisted of Yammy, Luppi, Wonderweiss, Grimmjow, and me. When we entered the world of the living, there were some Soul Reapers sitting below us.

"Che. Not here." Grimmjow muttered. He took off, looking for someone, apparently.

"Hey, wait for me!" I called, and followed after him.

Grimmjow stopped in front of the Soul Reaper from a month ago, Ichigo.

"What happened to your arm?" Ichigo asked.

"I got rid of it." Grimmjow smirked. "I don't need two arms to kill you."

"Liar." I muttered.

"Shutup!" Grimmjow hissed at me.

"We'll see." Ichigo said. "Bankai!"

I guess he didn't notice me, whatever. Gives me a chance to get outta the way.

"I've seen that before." Grimmjow said, bored.

"Then how about this?" Ichigo asked, and pulled a _Hollow mask on_.

"What the hell?!" Grimmjow was clearly as surprised as I was.

Ichigo actually fought pretty well with that weird Hollow mask. He was holding his own for about eleven seconds, when his mask broke while he was fighting in mid air. Both looked shocked for a moment, then Grimmjow kicked Ichigo towards the ground. He was beside him in an instant while Ichigo was falling, a psychotic look in his eyes. It kinda scared me.

'**And you're **_**in love**_** with this guy?'**

Shutup, Sinsonte.

I watched them fight, and Grimmjow was about to use his release form. He had grabbed his zanpaku-to and was drawing it, saying "Grind-!" But before he could finish, Ulquiorra stopped him.

"It's time to go back." Ulquiorra said.

I was actually disappointed. I've never seen him release Pantera.

'**Is it out of morbid curiosity, or are you genuinely interested?'** Sinsonte asked me.** 'I seriously question your sanity.'**

Shut_up!_

"Che. Come on, Kamiki." Grimmjow said.

I followed him back to Las Noches to the throne room. Imagine my surprise when I saw the girl, Orihime.

"What, you mean this battle was a distraction?!" Luppi demanded. He was pretty busted up.

"Why Luppi, I didn't think you would become so injured." Aizen said. Luppi just scowled. "Orihime, could you show us your power and fix Grimmjow's arm?"

Grimmjow looked really surprised.

"Ha! That's impossible! Director-General Tosen burnt it to a crisp!" Luppi shouted.

But his taunts ended when Orihime came over and held up her hands over Grimmjow's stump. "Souten Kisshun. I-I reject." I almost couldn't believe it, but Grimmjow's arm grew back, good as new!

Grimmjow flexed his arm, I guess to make sure everything was working right. "Hey girl, fix something else." He pointed to the scar where his '6' tattoo used to be.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?!" Luppi demanded when Orihime removed the scar and the tat was back.

Grimmjow turned with a crazed look on his face. "What was that?" he asked. Then, faster than I expected, Grimmjow stabbed Luppi in the stomach with his bare hand!

Luppi gagged, and Grimmjow fired a point-blank _cero_ right at him.

"Man, he never had a chance." I remembered from my favorite song when I saw that only the bottom half of Luppi was left.

Grimmjow started laughing maniacally. "Yes! I am the sexta! The sexta Espada!" the look on his face was one that could give me nightmares.

My vision started to swim, the room started to spin. "Ungh…" And with that brilliant comment, I passed out.

**So, not what I'd call worthy of a Caldecott, but it's better than nothing. Kurosetunai means 'black' something-or-other. I forgot what exactly, but I'll ask my friend again. Kind of a sucky ending, but, what're ya gonna do? Reviews are *greatly* appreciated!**


	12. Intruders

**Ho hum, another chapter. Weak cliffhanger in the last chapter, I think. I won't be able to update as often as I used to because of a schedule change in my school classes, but I'll still write. I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts *pout* but I do own Kamiki Tenshi. My friend Tiff owns Kurosetunai. Enjoi the story! ^^**

Grimmjow's POV

This is great! I got to kill that faggot Luppi _and_ I'm an Espada again!

I heard a dull _whump_ and someone shout "Arrancar down!"

I jerked my head in the direction of the shout and saw that someone _had_ fallen over. Curious, I start to walk over and pause halfway. Kamiki!

I _sonidoed_ over and scooped Kamiki up. "What happened here?!"

"I don't kknow, she just up and fainted!" Yammy answered.

"Che. You're all useless." I mutter and _sonido_ off to Szayeloporro's place.

I kick down the door and yell "SZAYEL!!"

Some of Szayeloporro's creepy little fraccion scurry off, either scared of me or to get their boss.

"What _is_ it, Grimmjow? I'm busy." Szayeloporro said as he strolled into the room. "Oh. What happened here?" he asked when he saw Kamiki.

"I don't know. She fell over and I want to know why." I told him angrily.

"Alright, bring her with you. I'll take her to an examination room." Szayeloporro sighed and walked out of the room.

I followed, but Szayeloporro was moving at a snail's pace! "Come on, can't you see that this is an emergency?!"

"Do you want this girl to get jostled around?" Szayel asked. "If she fainted from a head injury, then we have to keep her head as still as possible."

"You're a fucking doctor! Don't you have a gurney or something?!" I demanded.

"We don't need a gurney, we're already here." Szayel answered with an annoyed look on his face. He opened a door, showing a room with medical and doctor's supplies inside.

I hurried in and put Kamiki (carefully) on the examination table. Szayel walked over (taking his own sweet fucking time) and looked her over. He tested her pulse and did the light-in-the-eye thing.

"Well she seems fine, all we need is some smelling salts." Szayel walked over to a cabinet and took out a little paper tube. He broke it under Kamiki's nose and waited. Soon enough Kamiki began to wake up.

"…mm..Grimm…" Kamiki turned her head and tried to sit up.

"She's saying _your_ name, Grimmjow. Did you do something to her?" Szayel noted.

"Shut it, four-eyes." I snap at him. Placing my hand under Kamiki's head and the other around her side, I help her to sit up. "Kamiki?"

Her eyes opened about halfway sleepily. Then they snapped open and Kamiki started to…shake?

"Oh, this looks personal. I'd better leave you two alone for a minute." Szayel commented and left.

"Kamiki, what's wrong?" I ask cautiously.

"What you did to Luppi… You didn't have to go that far." She answered with large, scared eyes. "You didn't have to…" Then she burst into tears and cried into my shoulder.

"What? You're scared of—listen, you don't ever have to be scared of me. I would never do anything to hurt you." I told her, holding her close. "Now stop crying, you look like a mess."

"*sniff* Okay, Grimmjow."

Kamiki's POV

After Grimmjow and I had cleared the air, we left Szayeloporro's tower to get our stuff from main Las Noches and take it back to the sixth tower. I put my stuff in a box the same way I had a month ago, and I had to get on Grimmjow's case about the same thing all over again.

In the sixth tower (Now Grimmjow's again) I went to my old room and found it pretty much unchanged. Grimmjow's old room, not the case.

"What the hell did that faggot do with my stuff?!"

I heard the shout all the way from Grimmjow's room to mine. "Oh, boy." I muttered and ran off to find out what happened.

When I got there, Grimmjow's room was pretty different. All of  
Grimmjow's stuff was gone and replaced with stuff that I would expect to find in a girl's room. "Holy shit."

"I'll say!" Grimmjow agreed. "If I hadn't already killed that faggot, I would track him down and kill him all over again."

"You need to watch your temper." I teased.

"Che." He grunted. "Want anything?"

I glanced around. "Only if he had a Kingdom Hearts II game, and I seriously doubt that."

"Is it any fun?"

"Tons."

The next day, I was heading over to the firing range to meet up with Grimmjow (who had to go to an Espada meeting) when guess who I should run into but Kurosetunai.

"Hey, guess-"

"I really don't want to put up with you right now." I interrupted her.

"Well too bad. Guess what? We got invaded!" Kurosetunai crowed.

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" I sweat-dropped.

"Is for me. They came in waaay out in the desert, and I'm gonna go have some fun." Kurosetunai explained.

"You're not gonna kill them, are you?" I ask.

"Oh, no!" Kurosetunai replied. "I'm gonna make 'em suffer! My poison doesn't kill, but it will make 'em _wish_ they were dead."

"That's horrible."

"Eh, says you." Kurosetunai shrugged. "Oh, and I heard about what your boyfriend did to Luppi. Very nice. Although I would've dragged it out a little longer."

'**I'm tired of hearing this psycho talk.'** Sinsonte commented.

Me too. Drawing my zanpaku-to, I _sonidoed_ behind Kurosetunai and smashed the hilt against the back of her head. Without a word, she dropped like a ton of bricks.

"You're not going anywhere." I said, and continued on my way.

At the firing range, I didn't have to wait long before Grimmjow showed up. He looked pretty agitated.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We got invaded by those Soul Reapers from a month ago. One of 'em is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Isn't he the one you fought twice?" I ask.

"Yeah. I need you to do something for me. I need you to go and make sure nothing kills him until I get to him." Grimmjow said.

This is a bad idea, I can already tell. "Are you serious?" I asked. "The guy's seen me three times already. He's sure to recognize me!"

"Who says you have to let him see you?" Grimmjow challenged.

"Oh, this is just a bad idea." I said. "This is _not_ gonna end well!"

"You're gonna be fine." Grimmjow tried to reassure me.

"_You_ seem confident." I muttered.

I left for where I had heard the invaders had come in; way out in the desert. When I got there, I ran into four Hollows. One of them was clearly an Arrancar, but a low-level one. She was a little girl with greenish hair and her mask fragment looked like a cartoon skull. The other two Hollows were nothing much either.

The three Hollows were chasing around the little girl, who was crying. I jumped between them and pointed my zanpaku-to at the chasers. "What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"Please don't hurt them!" the little girl cried. "We were just playing endless tag!"

"You were?" I sweatdropped. Sheathing Sinsonte, I asked "then why were you crying?"

"I'm a masochist." The little girl explained. "It's no fun unless I'm crying."

"How do you know such a big word?" I asked.

"My brothers taught me." The little girl pointed at the others.

She introduced them to me. She was Nel, the others were Peshhe, Bawabawa, and the last one I couldn't quite get the name right. I just ended up calling him Don.

"So, if it's just a game of tag, can I play, too?" I ask. "I wanna be on Nel's team!"

"Okay!"

So Nel and I started running, and her brothers were chasing us. This continued for a few minutes, until someone smashed Don in the face. The introduction process began all over again, and my turn came around. I could see that these guys were the intruders. Two humans and a Soul Reaper. Ichigo. I could tell that he and the big human were suspicious of me, so I improvised.

"And who are you?" the human in white asked.

"Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas japonais!" (I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese!) I shouted, waving my arms furiously.

They seemed to buy my French, and just shrugged.

We all rode on Bawabawa's back to Las Noches, where the intruders introduced themselves as Ichigo (I think he was still suspicious of me), Uryu, and Yasutora. When we almost arrived at the outer walls of Las Noches, an enourmous sand Arrancar stopped us. Because he was made of sand, not only did I suspect he was low-intelligence, but any attacks the others made didn't have any effects.

"What's this guy's weakness?!" Ichigo shouted in frustration.

"Ne me regardez pas!" (Don't look at me!) I shouted when Ichigo looked at me.

"Water!" Nel cried covering her head in fear. "His weakness is water!"

"Well where are we gonna get water in a _desert!?_" Ichigo demanded.

Suddenly, a wave of ice came from behind us, killing the enormous sand Arrancar.

We all spun around to see two more Soul Reapers. I recognized one of them as Rukia, and the other was a guy with red hair and tattoos. There was a bit of a reunion between them and the earlier invaders, and we continued on until we met the wall of Las Noches.

"Okay, let's bust a hole in this wall!" the red headed Soul Reaper shouted. Didn't one of the others call him Renji?

"Why you wanna do that?" Nel asked. "There's a door three days' walk from here."

"Sorry, but we don't have time for that." Ichigo explained just before Renji blasted through the wall.

"J'espère que vous ne visez pas pour la subtilité."(I hope you're not aiming for subtlety) I muttered.

Renji lit a small fire using a kido spell so that we could see where we were going. When we came out on the other side of the wall there were five hallways that all went in different directions.

"It looks like we split up here." Rukia said.

"I don't think you guys can stand the spiritual pressure from here on in." Ichigo told us (well, he looked at me like he didn't quite trust me).

The Soul reapers all split up, leaving me, Nel, and her brothers behind.

"W-wait up, Ichigo!" Nel cried, and ran off after him.

"Aww, crap!" I muttered and took off after Nel, leaving her brothers behind.

It wasn't long before we caught up with Ichigo. Nel kind of glomped him when he turned around and slowed down.

"Heh, heh." I sniggered.

"What are _you_ two doing here?!" Ichigo demanded.

"We're already gonna be considered conspirators for walking around with you, we might as well stick it out until the end." Nel explained.

"Bien, j'agis sur des ordres." (Well, I'm acting on orders) I shrugged.

We continued down the hallway until I heard a scarily familiar voice.

"How's it goin', birdbrain?" a certain female voice taunted.

The three of us spun around. _Kurosetunai!_

**Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out, but I was trying to get the entire story to end with the twelth chapter. Hah, fat chance of that happening! At least you guys found out why Kamiki fainted, right? Don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	13. Final Battle

**Ah, feels good to break Writer's Block! I noticed everyone was like 'Oh, shit' when they read that Kurosetunai was waiting for Ichigo, Kamiki, and Nel. I'm skipping the whole Priveron Espada thing because I thought it was all total crap. I don't own Bleach, only Kamiki Tenshi, and my bestest friend evah owns Kurosetunai. Enjoi the story! ^^**

Oh, _no._ Not the psycho-poison-bitch-ninja!

"Well, looky who's helping the enemy. I always _knew_ you were too soft to be an Arrancar, Kamiki." Kurosetunai sneered.

"Allez-vous continuer à s'agiter vos gommes, ou allez-vous scram?" (Are you gonna keep flapping your gums, or are you gonna scram?) I demanded.

"I didn't know you spoke gibberish." Kurosetunai said.

"She's spoken nothing but French the moment we met!" Ichigo shouted. "Has she been lying to us?"

"I'm afraid so." Kurosetunai shrugged in a way that showed she was clearly being sarcastic. "She speaks Japanese as well as you or me."

Ichigo glared at me, and I broke down with a sigh. "It's true." I admitted. "I had to do it. I was there in the park, I stopped Rukia from bleeding to death, and I watched your fight with Grimmjow from yesterday."

"You were the one that tried to heal Rukia…" Ichigo realized. "She said that someone in white wanted to help her."

"But enough of that." Kurosetunai snapped. "Kamiki, I didn't like you the moment I saw you; you helped _Soul Reapers_," she spat the word like it left a bad taste in her mouth "and you knocked me out in one blow. You're nothing but a royal pain in the ass! I'm going to draw your death out _slow_ and _painfully_, so the Soul Reaper can see it. Then I'm going to do the same to him and that toddler!" Kurosetunai began to shriek.

"You monster." I said in a low, quiet voice. "Have you no honor? No sense of right and wrong?" I continued, laying a hand on the hilt of my zanpaku-to.

She saw and reacted before I could say anything else. She grabbed her own zanpaku-to and drew it roughly. "Bite, Cobra!"

"Sing, Sinsonte!" I called at the same time.

Two flashes of reiatsu, one maroon and one silver, flared at the same time. When the smoke cleared, we saw each other's release forms. I looked almost the same as my Vasto Lorde self, but my mask was a top part of the skull's dome. Kurosetunai wore a skimpy top and a short skirt; a bone 'M' shaped mask curved around her face and between her eyes, and a barbed skeletal tail stretched from her back, which had sprouted a pair of bone wings.

There was no mistaking it. "You're a..?" I was so shocked I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Yeah, I'm a Vasto Lorde!" Kurosetunai bragged. "I was offered a place as an Espada, but I don't _want_ to be a mindless killing drone. I _like_ torture! I _enjoy_ the sounds of pain, the look of utter helplessness on my victim's faces!"

I suppressed a shudder of horror and glanced at the others. Ichigo could barely keep his eyes open, and Nel was just plain out cold. "Kurosetunai, I swear on the sun, moon, and stars of shining silver, that your life will end right _here!_" With the last word, I launched myself into battle. I slashed downwards with my claws, aiming for her face, but she blocked and shoved me off.

"Little pest! _Cero!_" A maroon colored blast, augmented by the power from being in release form, exploded by the side of my face. I barely managed to dodge it by a paper's width.

I _sonidoed_ to her left side and slashed upwards. I just barely clipped her, drawing three thin strips of blood.

"Is that the best you got, featherweight?" Kurosetunai yelled. She clawed me across the face, leaving deep furrows in my cheek.

An _excruciating_ pain exploded through my face. "_AAAUGH!_" I shrieked, falling away and clutching my face.

"Was that for the pain? Or the fact that you got your pretty little mug scarred?" Kurosetunai hissed. Then, like a snake, her tail wrapped around me and constricted, lifting me off the ground.

"..!" I broke out into a cold sweat and my face contorted into a grimace. I couldn't breathe! The poison from her claws was spreading down my neck and into my arms, my body, everywhere! My instant regeneration wasn't working; it must be the poison…

"Getsuga Tensho!" A shockwave of sky blue reishi crashed into Kurosetunai's tail. Her grip on me eased up just enough for me to push it off of me, my hands _digging_ into microscopic poison barbs. I fell in a slump to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Kurosetunai turned.

Ichigo had managed to pull himself up and used an attack to distract her. "Kamiki!" He called "stand aside." His eyes narrowed with determination.

I managed to drag myself away towards Nel, who had woken up. "Kamiki, you're hurt!" Nel cried. "What are we gonna do?" she bawled.

I pulled myself up to a sitting position. "This." I grunted. "Starbolt." A silver aura surrounded me, and the poison began to dissipate, the gashes began to close up. Before long, I was better but I was drained of a good bit of energy.

Ichigo was having a hard time against Kurosetunai. She was attaching like a berserker, and he was barely blocking her attacks.

"This is bad." I said. "He needs help." I stood up shakily and made a strange humming noise.

Suddenly, in mid-attack, Kurosetunai froze. The only thing she could move was her eyes. Ichigo lowered his zanpaku-to and stared.

"Whaa..?"

"Voice hypnosis." I explained. "One of my special abilities. I froze her. Ichigo," He turned to look at me. "When a hollow is defeated by a Soul Reaper, what happens to them?"

"They're purified for anything they did wrong while they were a Hollow and sent to wherever they're supposed to go." Ichigo explained.

"Then do the same to her." I requested. "She's psychotic."

"But I don't know what happens when I do the same to an Arrancar!" Ichigo wigged out.

"Would it hurt to try?"

Ichigo stared at me for a moment like _I_ was the crazy one, then relented. "Fine." He walked over to Kurosetunai's paralyzed form, and sliced her down the middle of her face; splitting her mask.

Her eyes were wide with shock for a moment, then a _huge_ demonic gate appeared behind her.

"Aaah! What's that?" I hid behind Ichigo.

"That's…the gate to Hell." He said almost disbelievingly. "I've only ever seen it once!"

It opened up slowly, revealing a black hole behind the massive doors. It began pulling Kurosetunai in slowly, then it picked up speed and sucked her in. They slammed shut behind her, and quickly disappeared.

I let go of my release form and shivered. "You never said why you and your friends invaded Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo turned to look at me. "We're here to rescue our friend."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about!" I nodded.

"Now I have a question for you." Ichigo said.

"What?"

"Why _exactly_ are you helping us?" he demanded.

I froze, and looked at him with a melancholy look on my face. "My boss asked me to make sure no one killed you until he met you."

"I don't like the sound of that." Ichigo narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm just following orders." I shook my head sadly.

We kept racing down the hallway, which opened up into a large room with a set of stairs on the other side.

"Well look who it is." Someone said as they were coming down the stairs, their face hidden by shadows. "Great job, Kamiki."

My face was pretty melancholy, though I don't know why. "Hello, Grimmjow-sama."

"What? Grimmjow?" Ichigo shouted, rounding on me. "That's who sent you?"

I suddenly found the floor next to my right foot rather interesting.

"Hey, don't forget that I'm still here." Grimmjow called from the bottom of the stairs. "Kamiki, take the kid and get out of the way."

I wordlessly walked over to Nel, earning a glare from Ichigo. "I won't hurt her." I said in a sorrowful tone.

Ichigo refused to acknowledge that and turned back to Grimmjow. "I suppose I should be glad you showed up. We still have a fight to finish." He put his hand over his face and summoned a Hollow mask like he had before.

"That we do." Grimmjow said before launching into battle.

It wasn't long before Grimmjow went into release form himself. "Grind, Pantera!" The flare of sky blue reiatsu was really intense. When it cleared, Grimmjow's fragment changed to looking like a headband, had long hair, a tail, and was covered in 'V' shaped strips of armor. Released, he was much faster and more agile, like, well, a panther.

Grimmjow caught Ichigo by surprise with his speed, and used that to his advantage. But Ichigo managed to keep up most of the fight. Things kept escalating, with Grimmjow using special attack after special attack, Ichigo doing the same, until they were both at the end of their ropes.

"Desgarron!" Grimmjow finally shouted. Giant sky blue claw-like structures of reishi appeared. "This is my ultimate attack." I heard him say.

'Oh, no! If this turns out bad…' I worried. If Ichigo manages to beat him, what's he gonna do to Grimmjow? I started to tear up, afraid for the love of my (after)life. "Grimmjow…" I murmured softly.

Grimmjow must've heard me, because he turned his head to look at me.

That was what led to his defeat.

Taking advantage of Grimmjow's being distracted, Ichigo leapt forward, slicing the Desgarron with his zanpaku-to. A horrible screeching like nails on chalkboards filled the air. Ichigo destroyed the Desgarron and landed a fatal blow to Grimmjow.

"NO! Grimmjow!" I cried, and rushed to his side.

"Kami-CPH!" Grimmjow was interrupted when he started to cough up blood. His release form fell apart.

"No…" The tears started to fall freely from my face. "Grimmjow…" I fell to my knees and tried to help him up into a sitting position, but Grimmjow started coughing up blood again. "Starbolt!" Nothing happened. "Come on, Starbolt!" I heard steps approaching and turned furiously. "You killed him! He can't heal from this! You killed my-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was trying to choke back sobs. "I LOVED HIM!"

Ichigo looked shocked. "But- You- How-" He was speechless.

"Kamiki…" I turned back to Grimmjow. Those same blue eyes that had captured me just a few short months ago were soft. "'Loved'? I'm still here." He said with a smirk. "I don't plan on going-CPH!" Blood spurted from his mouth and his eyes widened in pain.

"I had no- I mean I didn't-" Ichigo composed himself and said "Do you want to be with him?" I was crying too hard to answer. "Do you remember what I told you about what happens to a Hollow when a Soul Reaper defeats it?"

I looked up at him wig big tearstained eyes.

"They go to Soul Society." He answered himself. "If that other Arrancar went to Hell for what she did as a human, then you and Grimmjow should be able to go wherever it is you need to."

I finally realized what he was saying and looked down at Grimmjow. "Do what you feel you have to, Ichigo." I said quietly.

"Fine."

I closed my eyes as a small breeze and slicing sound went past my side, then straight down upon my own head.

**OH NO, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, I realize I took so long on this chapter that I wasn't getting anymore hits, and I thank you guys GREATLY for your patience. I also skipped the first Ulquiorra fight, mainly because I forgot how it goes and I don't care much for researching that just to get this next chapter out. I already have plans for the next chapter, which also happens to be THE LAST! *GASP!* Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	14. Soul Society

**My last chapter of Sinsonte. Wow, this is the first time I've ever finished a series completely. I must say it **_**has**_** been a thrill. Sinsonte was by far the most popular story I've ever written on FF. But Kingdom Hearts REMIXED! has gotten over 40 hits in its first week, so that has some good potential. I don't own anything about Bleach but my OC Kamiki Tenshi. Enjoi. ^^**

I showed up in these woods maybe about a month ago. The only thing I remember consciously after then was that my name was Kamiki Tenshi. Whoever named me must've had an interesting flair, naming me 'divine angel'. I also had strange dreams. They were very brief, just a flash of sky blue and white accompanied by a warm, pleasant feeling.

I had wandered around, finding out that there was only one town in the immediate area. It was broken into two distinct parts. The Rukongai where I awoke and the Seireitei where Soul Reapers and nobility lived. I didn't get hungry that often, but I still needed water and such. I had also found an old abandoned house with a small plot of earth in the woods near the spot I woke up. I had wondered what to grow in it at first, but soon enough I found a pretty red flower. I moved it to the plot and started looking for more.

Soon enough I had enough to sell in town.I was selling the flowers forno more than 100 yen apiece, but not many people wanted to buy flowers when they needed more important things.

"Um, excuse me, young one." An older woman caught my attention. "Why are you only selling the flowers of this Ogre Peony?"

"Oh, is that what this plant is called?" I asked. "Should I be selling something else?"

"Well, the root of this plant cures anything." The woman explained. "I'd stake my life on it. Even the Soul Reapers will buy them sometimes. They're hard to find and so very expensive."

"Well, what would be a fair price?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"I would buy a fair sized one for 2,000 yen." The woman said.

"I can bring some roots tomorrow!" I said excitedly.

The next day was much better. While I usually made mo more than 1,000 yen selling just the flowers, I made 14,000 yen selling just five of the roots!

It continued like that for a while, and things settled into a normal routine. Harvest the plants on Sundays, sell them Monday through Friday, and take a break on Saturday.

But the dreams _still_ kept coming back, each more vivid than the last by just a tiny bit. The sky blue turned into eyes and hair, and the white became an opened jacket. The figure was certainly male, but the details were still fuzzy. Later I started to hear a voice, but it sounded muffled, distant.

Then one day when I was walking into town with a basket of Ogre Peony roots, I started to hear footsteps echoing my own. I stopped, and the footsteps just kept coming closer. Frightened, I started to run, and the footsteps behind me sped up.

I glanced behind me and saw a skeevy looking guy with greasy black hair and a mismatched kimono.

"Aaugh!" I cried as he caught me and shoved my face into the ground.

"You know, a pretty little thing like you shouldn't be out here all by yourself." He sneered close to my ear.

Suddenly I heard a _whoosh_, _crunch,_ and a grunt. The assailant flew off behind me, knocked out.

I looked up and saw a man in a dark blue kimono with sky blue hair and blue eyes. He looked like the guy from my dreams! "Che. Scum." He snorted, and looked down at me. "Are you alright, or am I gonna hafta kill him?"

"N-no, I'm fine." I said, standing up and brushing myself off. "Just shaken up."

The man's eyes widened for a split second and he growled "hold on a second." Without warning, he took my jaw in his hand and held my face up. He examined me, turning my head left, then right. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I sell Ogre Peony roots in town. Maybe you saw me there?" I asked.

"No, I'm from the Zaraki district." He said, eyes narrowing. "This is the Inuzuri."

"Then maybe it was…" I trailed when I realized what it was I was saying.

"It was what?" he asked, letting go of my jaw.

"Maybe it was from a long time ago." I said shyly. It was the only way I could explain seeing him in my dreams.

"Maybe. Are you still going to town?" he asked.

"Probably not." I shook my head. "I've been rude. Thank you so much for that. My name is Kamiki Tenshi."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Should I take you home?" He asked.

"Wh-what?" I looked up, shocked.

"Should I make sure you get to your house safe?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Um, thank you." I said. I turned my head so he wouldn't see my blush.

"You were thinking something totally different, weren't you?" he smirked.

"Umm…" My blush deepened when he said that.

He just burst out laughing at that.

Later that day Grimmjow and I had started talking about life in the Rukongai, but there wasn't really that much to say and the conversation just sort of died out.

"Where do you think you might've seen me before?" I asked out of curiosity. It had been bothering me all day, since I was _certain_ he had been the one in my dreams.

"If I tell you, you can't breathe a word to anybody." Grimmjow warned. "I've seen you before…in my head. In my sleep. It was driving me crazy not knowing who you were."

My eyes widened. "I-I've seen you in my own dreams! Memories that I didn't remember!" I said, standing up. "I have no idea where they could've come from."

"I don't know either." Grimmjow said. "But they have to mean something."

"Maybe." I turned my back to him. "I've heard Soul Reapers call a different place the world of the living, so we must be…"

"Dead." Grimmjow finished my sentence for me.

"But I have no memories of before I apparently died. Maybe we knew each other before we died." I turned my attention back to Grimmjow. He didn't look entirely convinced.

"If you say so…"

I gave him an irritated look before saying "Zaraki district is a long ways away. What do you plan on doing for the night?"

"I don't really know." Grimmjow shrugged.

"I guess you can stay here." I said. "It's the least I owe you for saving me."

"That sounds like a great idea."

**So ends the final chapter of Sinsonte. Thank you to all my readers who have stuck it out with me for the entirety of this story, ever since chapter one. At the end of this chapter I will answer any and all questions that you had for this story. Just send them in the form of reviews, thank you.**


End file.
